Inocencia Robada MI CONTINUACIÓN
by margarymoon
Summary: Tímida, e ingenua, y con un doloroso pasado. Frío, arrogante y con un mal concepto de las mujeres. Vivían en mundos diferentes, pero al convertirse en la sirvienta de los Uchiha, sus vidas se entrelazaran para siempre..Ella tratara desesperadamente de abrirle los ojos a la verdad que se oculta tras las puertas de esa mansion, las mentiras, el odio y los oscuros secretos de su padre
1. Capítulo 1 Lagrimas

Buenas aquí me encuentro nuevamente para compartir con ustedes lo que para mí hubiera sido la continuación del fic INOCENCIA ROBADA de la autora **KARYNITA** .Muchos saben que la autora hace años desapareció de fanfiction y hasta ahora no hemos sabido nada de ella . **¡** **NO ME ESTOY** **ADUEÑANDO DE SU HISTORIA !** ella es la única autora original de dicho fic , yo solo me inspiro en él para darle una hipotética continuación si en algún momento ella volviera yo quitaría mi historia.

Sin mas por el momento aquí la mi continuación de INOCENCIA ROBADA, autora original Karynita. Los personajes de naruto pertenecen al gran masashi kishimoto.

 **Chapter : 32 Lagrimas**

Una hermosa pelirosa comenzaba a despertarse, se encontraba en algo blando, supuso era una cama. Cuando logro abrir sus ojos y enfocar un poco mejor la vista noto que se hallaba en su cuarto. Sentía todo el cuerpo extremadamente pesado además de un profundo dolor de cabeza. Se fue reincorporando hasta quedar sentada en la cama; se sentía muy confundida y desorientada y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos los lados de la cabeza para aliviarse algo el intenso malestar, pero al instante las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido ese día la azotaron como un rayo que golpeaba bruscamente su interior: la discusión con la señorita Ino; el señor Neji; su discusión con el joven Sasuke.

Con cada recuerdo era como una estaca que se incrustaba en su frágil corazón .con cada imagen que pasaba por su mente el llanto, que para ese entonces ya había inundado sus ojos, era incesante. Si había pensado que ese día no podía ser peor pues se había equivocado porque al fin de cuentas el punzante dolor que sentía en su pecho terminado destrozándola y ahora ya no sabía que podía hacer.

Es que ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Estaba más que segura que el joven Sasuke nunca creería en lo referente del trato del señor Fugaku a la señora Mikoto, además que ahora ya no la trataría como antes ni confiaría en ella, mejor dicho nunca confió en ella

-SAKU: después de todo porque abría de creerme. Él es su padre, su familia y yo no soy más que…que una simple sirvienta- se lamento en llanto la joven pelirosa -¡ Nunca debí de ser tan ilusa, al pensar que… ¡-fue interrumpida por sus propios sollozos .

La pelirosa se sentía totalmente perdida, el dolor que albergaba en su pecho era tan grande y tan abrumador que lo único que pudo hacer fue abandonarse a el y dejar que se llevara aunque sea un poco de tristeza; aunque no abría suficientes lagrimas que puedan vaciar el pozo amargo en el que se sentía hundida pero aun así: lloro, lloro y lloro lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-….. … …. ….-

Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, en su despacho con algunos documentos que revisaba pero la verdad es que no estaba nada concentrado. No podía dejar de pensar en la pelirosa de ojos verdes a la cual no había visto desde que la dejo lo mas cómoda posible en la cama de su cuarto (de ella) luego que se había desmayado en sus brazos tras la discusión de esa tarde.

-SAS: tks, maldición! -mascullo enojado consigo mismo, y es que no podía evitarlo estaba muy preocupado por ella.

 **FLASBACK**

Al verla tan alterada y temblorosa a medida que su discusión subió de tono, que cada segundo su rostro empalidecía y su frente se llenaba de una capa de sudor, trato de tranquilizarse y recuperar su autocontrol pero para cuando lo logro apenas y alcanzo a llegar a su lado y evitar que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tras haberse precipitado al frio piso. Y entonces nuevamente se alteró pero esta vez de preocupación por ella.

Al principio trato de hacerla reaccionar pero al ver que era totalmente inútil y que la chica estaba totalmente inconsciente pensó que lo mejor era dejarla descansar, después de todo ya no tenía caso seguir peleando por algo que para él ya estaba claro. Así que con la mayor delicadeza, que solo con ella era capaz de emplear, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto el cual no había olvidado cual era. Una vez allí, con la mayor delicadeza la recostó y acomodo en la cama; con cuidado le retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro y con el dorso de su mano acaricio su mejilla. No podía evitarlo, el verla ahí acostada, con el rostro pálido, con los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, además de su casi imperceptible mueca de dolor. Tan frágil, tan delicada lo hacían sentir una amarga sensación en el pecho, más aun al saber que fue él quien provoco todo eso.

Pero no¡ el hizo lo correcto al dejarle las cosas claras a Sakura . Claro que sí!… Por mucho que él sienta lo que siente por ella… por mucho que… "la apreciara", no iba a permitir que difamara el nombre de su padre.

Porque su padre… su padre jamás… jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como lo que ella decía… ¡ ESO NUNCA ¡

Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó del borde de la cama donde se había sentado a contemplarla y se fue de aquella habitación. Esperaría que la chica se recompusiera para finiquitar de una vez por todo aquel asunto.

 **FIN FLASBACK**

El ojinegro fue sacado de su letargo por los golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

-SASU: pasa! – dijo a la persona del otro lado.

-TEN: Señor aquí está su café – contesto la pelimarrón que traía una taza humeante de café en sus manos. La chica se deslizo cuidadosamente hasta dejar la taza en el escritorio con la mirada totalmente inexpresiva y fría de su patrón- ¿Necesita algo más señor?- pregunto ahora con un tono de voz más… normal, sin ese matiz coqueto al que el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a oírla hablar; empalagoso e insinuante.

-SASU: Sabes si Sakura ya salió de su habitación?- pregunto aparentando indiferencia pero en el fondo un poco incómodo.

-TEN: Pues la verdad es que no la he visto, como hoy es su día libre no sé si estará en la casa- respondió la ojimiel con fastidio que él prefirió ignorar.

-SASU: Ve a su cuarto y mira si esta despierta- ordeno el moreno con molestia por su actitud hacia la mención de la pelirrosa – Si esta despierta dile que venga a mi despacho, que necesito hablar con ella ¡¿Esta claro?!-inquirió con tono severo.

-TEN: Claro, señor, como usted ordene-hizo una leve inclinación y se retiró a cumplir con la orden de su patrón aunque no de muy buena gana.

-….. … …...-

La ojijade se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama con un vestido muy simple que usaba como pijama para dormir. Se estaba cepillando el cabello el cual estaba algo húmedo por el reciente baño que había tomado luego de haberse pasado prácticamente todo el día llorando. Sentía los ojos muy hinchados, además que aún le escocían un poco, por otro lado sentía el cuerpo más ligero. La verdad el baño le había hecho bien, por lo menos el malestar había disminuido un poco, casi nada pero algo es algo.

Por la ventana de su cuarta podía ver que ya casi anochecía. Solo deseaba que este día acabara de una vez por todas, que en la mañana pudiera despertar y sentir que todo mejoraría aunque la verdad sea que eso nunca pasara.

-SAKU: Ahh! – Suspiro con tristeza – Solo espero que el joven sasuke no quiera que me vaya- ciertamente ese pensamiento la tenía aterrada. Es que si el joven la echaba, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Adónde iría? . Y sí, tal vez no sería tanto problema después de todo bien podría buscar otro trabajo. Pero lo que realmente le aterraba era nunca volver verlo; a él y a la señora mikoto. Nunca volver a escuchar su voz, ver sus hermosos ojos tan negros y profundos como la noche, esos inigualables destellos azules de su alborotado cabello azabache, su rostro… definitivamente no podría, no soportaría no ver nunca más al hombre del que irremediablemente se había enamorado.

Bueno esa es la más importante de las razones por las que no le gustaría irse pero también porque el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Konoha, si bien es cierto que no todo a sido un lecho de rosas para ella, también se ha hecho de personas a las que estima mucho. Personas que podría considerar amigos, sus primeros y únicos amigos. Además por nada del mundo quiere que la señora Mikoto se quede sola en esa casa donde nadie la quiere, solo ella. Así que, no! Por nada del mundo puede irse de esa casa.

-TEN: Así que si estabas aquí-dijo la pelicastaña al abrir la puerta bruscamente y ver que la pelirosa estaba sentada en la cama pensando quien sabe en qué?

-SAKU: Tenten ! – comenzó llevándose ambas manos al pecho y dejando caer el cepillo del susto - ¿Por qué no tocaste?!-pregunto molesta de que entrara de esa manera a su recamara.

-TEN: Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés en otro mundo y andes pensando en quien sabe qué?! –Mascullo con petulancia- o en quién!?- dijo esto con malicia y viéndola de manera desdeñosa.

-SAKU: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto impaciente, lo que menos quería era escuchar las tonterías de las otros sirvientas de hecho lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con ellas o con Kasa, eso sería demasiado.

-TEN: El señor Sasuke quiere verte- comenzó con desdén- me pidió que ORDENARA que fueras ahora mismo – se esmeró en hacer énfasis en lo de "ordeno"- y mejor no lo haga esperar mira que se veía bastante molesto-aunque más bien le parecía que estaba más serio y frio de lo normal pero eso no se lo tenía porque decir a esa chiquilla que en nada le caía bien.

Luego de haber dicho esto la pelicastaña se fue dejando a una pelirosa totalmente paralizada con una mueca de preocupación plasmada en el rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse nuevamente en sus ojos, dándole ese toque cristalizado a esas dos preciosas gemas que albergaban profunda tristeza.

¿Sería este el momento de decirle adiós a Konoha y a todos los que allí conoció?

-…. …. …-

Sasuke se hallaba parado al pie de la ventana de su despacho contemplando el caer de la noche. No había podido avanzar nada en su trabajo ya que no tenía cabeza para eso ese día. Esperaba que Sakura ya se hubiera despertado y viniera hasta su despacho como había pedido. Más que por el asunto de su padre era porque necesitaba verla y asegurarse que ya estaba bien.

Fue entonces que la escucho, el delicado toque de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar.

-SASU: Adelante! – dijo con voz ronca. Se dio la vuelta para inmediatamente verla entrar a paso dudoso y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Lo primero que noto es que tenía los ojos hinchados y aunque ella no estaba mirando a los ojos, pudo notar que estos estaban enrojecidos por lo que seguramente al despertar y recordar todo lo de sucedido se habría puesto a llorar y eso le estrujo el corazón y desvío la mirada.

Por su lado la pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer o que decir solo sabía que no era capaz de levantar la mirada del suelo. No se animaba a verlo a los ojos. También se había despegado de la puerta cerrada y la verdad es que no se podía mover. Estuvieron así en silencio por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos a ambos hasta que fue Sasuke quien finalmente hablo

-SASU: ¿ya estás bien?- carraspeo algo tenso por la situación. La ojijade tan solo asintió con la cabeza levemente luego de unos minutos y sin levantar la mirada- Bien… ¿Por qué te desmayaste?- soltó de repente. No era lo que quería decir pero no se pudo controlar, ella lo descolocaba por completo de lo que realmente quería

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. Eso realmente lo molesto pero no quería comenzar una nueva discusión con ella, así que mejor directo al grano.

-SASU: En fin- suspiro irritado- te pedí que vinieras porque quiero zanjar de una vez el asunto de esta tarde- comenzó seriamente y con su mirada severa- Voy a pasar por alto tu irreverencia y todas esas… ridiculeces que dijiste acerca de mi padre-su voz sonó contenida, es que solo recordar lo que Naruto le dijo… mejor no lo recordaba- Pero por tu bien no quiero volver a oír que andes difamando su nombre ni nada por el estilo ¡¿Está claro!?-pregunto seriamente.

-SAKU: …. – la ojijade trato que su voz saliera pero es que al despegar los labios nada salía de ellos y lo peor de todo es que sentía como le escocían los ojos y tenía la vista nublada. Estaba haciendo el más grande esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no comenzaran a escurrir por su rostro pero sentía que no aguantaría. Le dolía mucho el como el joven le estaba hablando, no tanto lo que le dijo, aunque eso también contribuía a su desasosiego; lo que la estaba afectando realmente era ese tono duro, frio y severo que nunca antes había usado para con ella.

-SASU: Sakura, me has oído?!- el azabache al ver que la chica abría la boca como pez fuera del agua y no decía nada se acercó a ella, sobre todo porque parecía que se desmayaría otra vez.

La joven al ver a su patrón tan cerca y tan de repente no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. No lo podía evitar él siempre la ponía muy nerviosa aun en las peores situaciones. Para Sasuke era lo mismo, lo cierto es que se moría por tenerla nuevamente cerca de él. Aunque ahora estuvieran separados por unos escasos centímetros era suficiente pues así podía sentir más profundamente su delicioso aroma a cereza, el cual lo embriagaba por completo.

-SASU: Sakura – la llamo nuevamente pero ya no con ese tono frio e indiferente, solo su tono normal y tranquilo

-SAKU: S-si…- al fin logro que le saliera la voz, además de levantar levemente la mirada para verlo, sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad al oír como cambio su tono de voz

-SASU: Bien – dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijamente con sus profundos orbes negros a la par que la chica se perdía en su mirada.

Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron eternos minutos pero finalmente la pelirrosa reacciono y apartando la mirada se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-SAKU: Jo-joven- tartamudeo nerviosa-ya… ya me puedo ir? –pregunto queriendo huir de allí de inmediato, esa mirada siempre le removía cada milímetro de su ser

-SASU: ….- no respondió, seguía clavando su mirada en ella y es que hasta ahora notaba que la chica traía el cabello ligeramente húmedo y comenzaban a hacérseles esos rulos que le gustaban en las puntas aun a pesar que no lo tenía tan largo como antes.

También no pudo evitar fijarse en su vestimenta: un simple y muy sencillo vestido que se le ceñía al cuerpo y que si no fuera por esa fina tela que le cubría a modo de abrigo le transparentaría los pechos.

-SAKU: Joven –volvió a llamarlo la ojijade

-SASU: Si, puedes irte- dijo volteando para ya no seguir ante la tentación de continuar admirando su cuerpo

Sakura se giró para tomar el pomo de la puerta y marcharse a su habitación antes que otra cosa ocurriera, o al menos eso intento pero…

-SASU: Una cosa más- comenzó el moreno viéndola de soslayo por encima del hombro- Puedes volver a tus labores habituales como las otras en la casa- quizá está siendo demasiado duro con la joven pero en parte sentía que debía reprenderla de alguna forma- La única diferencia es que estarás contratada directamente por mí y seré yo el que te pague. Entendido?

-SAKU: Si – susurro con la voz quebrada. Ya no podía más debía irse- Con permiso! – se marchó prácticamente corriendo y al llegar a su cuarto no pudo hacer más que lanzarse a llorar en la cama hasta que cayo envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo

El azabache por su parte solo estuvo unos minutos más en su despacho pero luego se retiró también a su habitación; no quiso cenar por lo que una vez allí solo se colocó su pijama y se dejó caer en la cama.

Al poco tiempo se dejó llevar por el cansancio y estrés físico y mental acumulado en todo ese terrible día.

-… …. ….-

Bueno este fue mi primer capítulo de mi versión de lo que pudo ser la continuación de Inocencia Robada. Espero les guste a algunos, se que tal vez no sean tan fantástica como la de Karynita ´pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

También me disculpo por los fallos de ortografía que se me hallan escapado. Quiero aclarar que no podre actualizar muy seguido ya que me queda realmente difícil pero tratare en lo que pueda que no sean tan lentas las actualizaciones.

Sin más que decir me despido, espero me dejen sus críticas, comentarios u opiniones siempre con respeto por favor.

P.D: CONTINUACION INSPIRADA EN INOCENCIA ROBADA, AUTORA ORIGINAL KARYNITA


	2. Chapter 2 Distanciados

Aquí nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo de la historia no tengo mucho que decir realmente solo que espero sea de su agrado. Este capítulo es corto por eso pude subirlo tan rápido. **CONTINUACION INSPIRADA EN INOCENCIA ROBADA, AUTORA ORIGINAL KARYNITA. PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Chapter: 33 Distanciados**

Nuevamente se encontraba en su despacho resolviendo varios asuntos que ameritaban de su atención. Lo cierto es que tenía algo de trabajo atrasado pero esos días no había tenido cabeza para nada, pero ya era suficiente!... No podía seguir descuidando sus negocios, lo que menos quería ahora era tener un nuevo conflicto con su padre por estos asuntos. Sin embargo parece ser que no estaban de acuerdo con él.

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, por lo dando un suspiro de frustración ordeno que pasaran, a quien sea que lo interrumpió.

-TAY: Señor Sasuke- decía la pelirroja con su típica voz melosa- disculpe que lo moleste pero el señor Naruto está afuera y quiere hablar con usted- a medida que hablaba no dejaba de mirarlo de manera coqueta y muy insinuante.

-SASU: Bien- suspiro- dile que ya salgo- Ordeno para luego ver como la muchacha se marchaba contoneando muy insinuante sus caderas para acatar su orden – Que estúpida- murmuro con fastidio. No sabía porque ahora le molestaba tanto la actitud de la pelirroja y ni hablar de las otra dos – En fin. "Solo espero que Naruto no me traiga más problemas"

Al salir a la sala lo encontró sentado en uno de los sofás, siendo atendido por una de las sirvientas. El tomo asiento frente a este en otro de los sillones y luego que le sirvieran un poco té, la empleada se marchó dejándolos solos.

-NARU: ¿Cómo estas, Sasuke?- pregunto al fin el rubio.

-SASU: Como debería estar- contesto cortante - ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?!- comenzó un tanto irritado, en este momento se sentía incómodo con la visita de su amigo, pues ya se hacía una idea del ¿por qué? De su visita.

-NARU: Oye! , tampoco es para que te molestes porque pase a saludarte. Yo si soy un buen amigo y me preocupo por un amargado y antisocial como tú! – le contesto en tono burlón, pero después de recibir esa mirada fulminarte por parte del azabache se puso serio y dijo – Bueno está bien, quería saber cómo te fue en tu platica con Sakura, pudiste aclarar que es lo que pasa con Fugaku? – pregunto preocupado por la situación.

-SASU: ¡No había nada aclarar respecto a mi padre! – le respondió elevando un tanto la voz, ese tema lo molestaba demasiado –¡Ya le deje claro a Sakura que no quería oír que inventaba esas mentiras de mi padre nunca más y eso fue todo! – dijo ya más que molesto y la expresión de su cara era prueba suficiente para el ojiceleste.

-NARU: Sasuke, yo no creo que Sakura sea capaz de inventar algo así, ella no haría eso ¿por qué lo haría?- comento el pelirrubio con preocupación; no podía creer eso de la ojojade.

-SASU: Mira, Naruto, la relación de mi padre y Sakura no es precisamente la mejor – dijo ya más tranquilo pero aún mantenía el ceño fruncido al recordar los conflictos que ha habido entre ellos, más por la opinión de su padre respecto a ella – Ha habido roces entre ellos y quizá eso, hizo que Sakura dijera lo que dijo – murmuro no tan convencido de lo que decía.

-NARU: A que te refieres con roces? – pregunto curioso por saber que podía ser que causara ese "comportamiento" en alguien como Sakura

-SASU: …. – permaneció en silencio. Estaba seguro que si le decía al pelirrubio que Fugaku había pegado a Sakura hace algún tiempo, éste armaría un escándalo mayor. Era mejor no mencionarlo, aunque ese era un hecho que él no se podía sacar de su cabeza.

Ya antes había dicho que su padre nunca haría algo tan bajo como pegarle a una mujer, pero la realidad era que él ya lo había visto pegarle a una, precisamente a la pelirrosa. Y aunque todo había sido por un mal entendido, tampoco podía olvidar que cuando habían acusado a Sakura del robo del reloj de su padre, éste había tenido la firme intención de volverlo a hacer si no hubiera sido por su presencia en la sala que lo impidió. Entonces, ¿si su padre no había tenido contemplación al pegarle a Sakura por esas… "nimiedades", que lo detenía de hacerle lo mismo a su madre cuando a ella…. La odiaba?

-NARU: Sasuke… - lo lamo confundido por la actitud del muchacho ya que, se había quedado callado de repente y miraba a un punto indefinido como pensando o recordando algo.

-SASU: Eso no importa – reaccionando al fin – Y ya no quiero seguir con este tema Naruto, ¿Esta bien?- termino severo, zanjando el tema de una vez al ver que su amigo iba a seguir con su interrogatorio.

El pelirrubio lo miro serio por unos minutos y pudo ver en sus ojos que realmente ya no quería seguir con esa conversación; y lo entendía, después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía del respeto que el moreno le guardaba al Uchiha mayor y él mismo le tenía respeto pero debía admitir que había ocasiones en las que su forma de pensar le parecía incorrecta y cruel. Pero por el momento desistiría con el tema, sin embargo no lo olvidaría, aunque el azabache le quisiera poner fin al asunto, él no, el no lo haría y trataría de averiguar más pues estaba convencido que si Sakura dijo aquellas cosas a Hinata fue por una buena razón. Él lo sentía así.

-….. … …-

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en parte tracera de la mansión Uchiha, más específicamente en la lavenderia de la casa pues cuando la ojiperla y su novio habían llegado aquella mañana, mientras su prometido se quedaba para hablar con el azabache, ella había ido a buscar a la pelirrosa ya que realmente quería disculparse con ella por haber faltado a su palabra de no contar nada de lo que Sakura le había confesado. Ciertamente se encontraba algo molesta con el rubio que aunque le había hecho prometer que nodiria nada, éste había hablado con Sasuke del asunto y era obio cual sería la reacción del moreno y los problemas que seguramente le causaría a la ojijade.

 **FLASHBACK**

Al buscarla la encontró, al fin, en los lavaderos de la mansión donde se hallaba enjuagando unas sábanas y mantas pertenecientes a las habitaciones de los señores de la casa.

 **Fin flashback**

Tanto la pelirrosa como la ojiperla se encontraban recargadas contra los lavaderos, ambas tenían la cabeza gacha, pero la morena se veía realmente apenada.

-HINA: De verdad lo siento Sakura- susurro con pesar – Lo que menos quería es que las cosas entre tú y Sasuke se pusieran así.

La ojijade le acababa de contar lo que había pasado entre ella y el joven Uchiha (es raro que ella se halla animado a hablar con Hinata pero lo cierto es que sentía la suficiente confianza en ella, a pesar de todo, para desahogarse con ella.) desde la discusión por el tema de su madre, el cómo no le había creído y la forma en que ahora se trataban entre ellos.

Hinata se sentía culpable por ser la causante de forma indirecta por la situación de su amiga, aunque ella no tenía realmente claro y definido el tipo de relación que había entre los dos jóvenes si sabía que ambos compartían un vínculo bien estrecho

-SAKU: No te preocupes, Hinata – dijo con una leve sonrisa que no le llegaba al rostro – Sé que lo hiciste porque querías ayudar y de verdad te lo agradezco.

Aunque al principio, cuando la escucho llegar y decir su nombre se había tensado y ni siquiera la voltio a mirar ya que sentía que aquella ojiperla la había traicionado. Luego de oír cómo se disculpaba, claramente apenada y arrepentida, se dio cuenta que era ridículo. Hinata solo había tratado de ayudarla. Ademas, si para ella era una terrible carga guardar ese secreto al joven Sasuke por temor. Para la peliazul debía ser igual y aun mas ocultarlo a su novio, el joven Naruto. No, esa discusión y la situación por la que ahora pasaba no era culpa de ellos. Era su culpa, por hablar, por creer que realmente el joven Sasuke creería en ella a pesar de todo sin tener ninguna prueba. Porque sí, ya se había convencido que el pelinegro jamás le creería nada a menos que le mostrara alguna prueba o lo viera por sus propios ojos. Exactamente como le había dicho Kasa.

-HINA: Sakura… quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo creo en ti – le dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas y viéndola fijamente a los ojos – Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuenta con migo por favor. De verdad, tu amistad es muy valiosa para mí, ¡no lo dudes!

-SAKU: Gracias, Hinata – apretó el agarre de sus manos – Tu amistad también es muy valiosa para mi… Eres la primera verdadera amiga que he tenido desde que tengo memoria – por lo menos la primera que era de su misma edad, ya que aunque Renma también fue su amiga de cierto modo con ella su relación de una forma distinta.

La ojijade no lo pudo evitar y abrazo muy fuertemente a la peliazul la cual le devolvió el abrazo. Luego de unos minutos, ambas jóvenes se separaron, la pelirrosa se limpió una que otra lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla pero ya era tiempo de reponerse y seguir adelante. Porque aunque su relación con el joven Sasuke estaba ahora en un punto muerto, no se iba a rendir, por lo menos en lo referente a la señora Mikoto. Le había prometido ayudarla a reencontrarse con su hijo. Y haría por la señora lo que muy pocas personas habían hecho por ella, al menos hasta que conoció al joven Sasuke, **protégela…**

 **-…. … …-**

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Ya había pasado una semana… una semana muy pesada para cierta pelirrosa y un pelinegro, que aunque trataban en lo mayor posible en sus respectivas labores, el distanciamiento entre ellos no los dejaba estar tranquilos. Se veían muy pocas veces en el día, ya sea porque la chica se encontraba muy ocupada con los quehaceres de la mansión o bien porque el azabache salía casi todo el día por asuntos de negocios. La verdad es que desde su rompimiento con Ino y su deslinde con el padre de esta ha tenido más trabajo del habitual, pero bueno eso ya es algo irremediable. Por suerte su padre también se estaba ocupando de algunas cosas. De hecho se supone que hoy regresa de su viaje pero honestamente no se siente muy animado por su vuelta, no es que antes le tomara mucha importancia pero en esta ocasión, sí… No puede evitar pensar en las cosas que Sakura que dijo a Hinata, por más que se asegure así mismo que no son más que mentiras, las sigue teniendo presente en su cabeza. Y su ánimo tampoco era el mejor. La mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba molesto o irritado y amargado.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta echaba de menos su antigua relación ( si le podía llamar así) con la pelirrosa. Hablar con ella, oír su voz, verla, percibir su dulce aroma y el exquisito sabor de sus labios… No!, ya estaba soñando despierto otra vez! Pero realmente la extrañaba y eso lo preocupaba y lo preocupaba mucho, no le gustaba ser tan dependiente de sus sentimientos por esa chica.

Debía admitir que su alejamiento era muy en parte por su causa ya que no ha hecho nada para acercarse a ella excepto una que otra orden y eso con un tono bastante cortante pero por más que quería no podía evitarlo. Su orgullo lo tenía totalmente dominado.

En estos momentos se encontraba en su carruaje rumbo a la mansión. Venia de culminar algunas diligencias diarias por lo que se hallaba algo cansado pero ya tendría tiempo de descansar cuando llegara a la comodidad de su habitación, tomara un relajante baño y se relajara en lo que quedaba de día. Había estado algo distraído por lo que no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado hasta unos segundos después que el carruaje se detuvo y Sai esperaba para abrirle la puerta

Al salir y dirijirse a su casa, en la entrada estaba Kasa al parecer esperándolo. La mujer al verlo hizo una reverencia en son de saludo y muy respetuosamente le hablo

-KASA: Señor Sasuke, bienvenido – dijo al azabache cuando cruzo la puerta, quien ni siquiera se molestó en responderle el saludo o mirarla- Señor, el señor Fugaku desea hablar con usted.

Y el pelinegro se quedó congelado al escucharla… Su padre… su padre había regresado.

 **-** …. ….. ….-

Hasta aquí el capítulo 33, deseo les pareciera interesante. Déjenme saber sus opiniones. Hasta el siguiente actualización saludos….

 **Margarymoon**


	3. Capitulo 3 Acercamiento

Nuevamente aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de Inocencia robada Mi continuación. Quizás estoy llevando las cosas muy rápido pero creo que me estoy guiando por los últimos capítulos publicados por Karynita donde dijo que ya faltaba poco para el tan esperado lemmon entre sasuke y sakura por eso voy llevando la historia así pero sin que parezca muy forzado. En fin sin más que decir, el capi 34.

 **CONTINUACION INSPIRADA EN INOCENCIA ROBADA, AUTORA ORIGINAL KARYNITA. PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Chapter: 34 Acercamiento**

-SASU: Mi… padre regreso! – dijo el moreno al salir de la impresión

-KASA: Sí, no hace mucho que llego y pregunto por usted pero le dije que había salido a resolver unos asuntos – comenzó la mujer en tono firme pero respetuoso – Me pidió que cuando llegara le informara que quería verlo en su despacho.

-SASU: Bien – dijo emprendiendo camino al despacho de su padre.

Una vez el pelinegro hubo desaparecido de su vista la pelinegra se dirigió a la cocina para ver cómo iban los preparativos de la cena y además echarle un ojo a esas escandalosas de las sirvientas de la casa.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Fugaku se encontraba sentado éste, en la silla tras su escritorio, con una humeante taza de café en sus manos, la cual tomaba con toda calma. El hombre como siempre tenía esa expresión seria e indiferente. En eso oye la puerta ser abierta por lo que debe de ser su hijo (ya que es el único que entraría sin tocar), al instante lo ve entrar con su porte elegante y actitud indiferente, como suele ser siempre su hijo.

-SASU: Padre – saluda el ojinegro – Me dijo Kasa que habías regresado. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- pregunto con tono de voz serio.

-FUGA: Se podría decir que bien, por lo menos pude resolver varios de los problemas que nos causaron nuestro deslinde con los Yamanaka – dijo esto último con tono de reproche y una mirada severa hacia el azabache menor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse al detectar el reproche implícito en las palabras de su padre. Además la molestia que le causo que lo mirara como si todo fuera su culpa; que ciertamente lo era, pero en fin no podía evitar el molestarse, al pensar que toda su vida tenía que estar atada a decisiones o cosas que, aunque no las quisiera debía hacerlas porque era una obligación, prácticamente restándole su libertad.

-FUGA: Pero bueno, por lo menos logre convencer a varios de nuestros socios que este rompimiento no afectaría nuestros negocios con ellos. Pero eso sí, no podemos cometer más "errores", espero eso te quede claro a ti, Sasuke – dijo de forma severa y tajante.

-SASU: No necesito que des ninguna advertencia, Padre! – comenzó molesto – Yo se manejar perfectamente nuestros asuntos de trabajo- dijo rotundamente a su padre por tratarlo como si fuera un mocoso irresponsable- De echo he estado haciendo algunos movimientos para contactarnos con los Sabaku y concertar así unos negocios que nos vendrían muy bien; además, si logro que se asocien con nosotros, los demás miembros quedaran más que complacidos – termino de comentar Sasuke a la par que una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro, misma que se fue plasmando en el del Uchiha mayor.

\- FUGA: Me agrada oír eso, Sasuke- muy complacido por el desempeño de su hijo – No sabes cuan orgulloso me hace sentir tu compromiso para nuestro patrimonio, eres digno de ser mi hijo- comento con arrogancia y orgullo.

\- SASU: si eso era todo padre- comenzó el azabache dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del despacho – me retiro, estoy algo cansado y quiero darme un baño.

-FUGA: Sasuke – llamo cuando el joven tomaba el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir – Kasa me dijo que Sakura sigue haciendo las tareas de la casa como las otras sirvientas… A caso es que por fin te diste cuenta, que esa muchachita no vale para absolutamente nada más que, para lo que valdrían las tipas de su clase? – dijo despectivo sin quitar la vista de su hijo que se tensó y mantiene apretados donde se contiene las ganas de contestarle o más bien gritarle a su padre que no hable de esa forma tan despectiva sobre la pelirrosa.

-SASU: …- se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, tranquilizándose y respirando pausadamente, tratando de calmar el enojo que su padre provoco por la forma en que habló de la ojijade para finalmente responder lo más sereno y tranquilo que pudo – Simplemente le dije que podía seguir con sus labores de la casa, ya que como te dije antes, al estar constantemente fuera de la mansión y llegar muy tarde no tendría nada más que ponerle a hacer. De cualquier manera no te preocupes, Sakura sigue estando empleada por mí, yo soy quien le dice que debe hacer y por tanto el que paga su sueldo- dijo cortante, mirando sobre su hombro a su padre, como dándole a entender que no tenía ningún derecho a interponerse en sus asuntos con la chica de exóticos cabellos.

-FUGA: Esta bien, hijo…" Pero no permitiré que esa maldita mujercita se siga metiendo en tu cabeza y mucho menos en tu corazón" – pensó el pelinegro mientras veía a Sasuke marcharse y el ceño de su frente se fruncía notablemente al pensar que esa mocosa cada vez se acercaba más al corazón de su querido y único hijo. Debía acabar con eso, y debía hacerlo pronto…

-… …. …-

Ya era entrada la noche, los Uchiha se encontraban cenando en el comedor de la casa acompañados como siempre por las sirvientas, en este caso Karin y Tayuya a los lados de Sasuke y Kasa y Tenten con el señor Fugaku; ambos comían en absoluto silencio y sin hablar más de lo necesario. Mientras en la cocina se encontraba una pelirrosa sirviendo y acomodando comida en una bandeja para llevársela a la señora Mikoto para que comiera aunque fuera un poco y pudiera descansar el resto de la noche. Había notado como las últimas semanas la señora se encontraba más tranquila y ya no le daban con tanta frecuencia esos episodios en los que perdía sus recuerdos y se olvidaba de las cosas, estaba segura que todo era gracias a que el señor Fugaku no había estado en casa y que Kasa tampoco había subido a la habitación de la señora.

A decir verdad la actitud de su tía la tenía muy desconcertada, pues desde esa vez que hablaron esta ya no había vuelto a tratarla con el desprecio que siempre lo hacía y algunas veces hasta era un poco amable con ella pero también había otras veces que era cortante y fría como siempre. Realmente estaba muy confundida con respecto a su tía, pero algo le decía que quizás no debía creer en sus palabras de aquel día. Pero bueno, era mejor no atormentarse tanto con eso, al menos por el momento.

Una vez hubo terminado de preparar los alimentos de la señora se dirigió con el mayor cuidado posible rumbo a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de la pelinegra. Los dos tramos de escaleras los subió lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo mucho cuidado y trato de no desviar la mirada al comedor donde estaban los señores para así seguir su camino. Una vez llegado frente a la recamara de la enferma mujer, abrió con su mano libre y se adentró, para luego cerrar y apoyarse unos segundos en la puerta al tiempo que suspiraba aliviada.

-SAKU: Porque el señor Fugaku tenía que volver tan pronto – se lamentó la muchacha con pesar – solo espero que no quiera lastimar a la señora Mikoto, ahora que a estado tan tranquila desde que se había ido.

La pelirrosa dirigió su vista a la bella pero enfermiza mujer que se hallaba recostada en la cama, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y sus facciones relajadas. La pelirrosa se acercó hasta dejar la bandeja en la mesita de la izquierda para luego recargar una rodilla en la orilla de la cama y estirar sus manos para correr sutilmente un mechón de cabello del apacible rostro de la pelinegra. Acción que provoco que poco a poco ésta se fuera despertando.

-MIKO: Sakura – comenzó suavemente al aclararse su visión y ver a la noble niña que cuidaba de ella desde hace tiempo- Ya… volviste. Terminaste tus deberes, muy rápido- decía muy despacio y sin ser consiente del tiempo que había pasado desde la mañana.

-SAKU: Sí, señora. Le traje algo de comer. Ya es de noche y luego debe tomar su última medicina – la ojijade le sonríe dulcemente mientras acaricia su cabello con mucho cariño.

-MIKO: Eres una niña tan dulce, Sakura- susurro con dulzura a la par que alzaba una de sus manos y acunaba una de las mejillas de la pelirrosa, la cual se había sonrojado ante lo dicho por su patrona – Quisiera haber tenido… una hija como tú – le sonrió para luego deslizar la mano y posarla nuevamente a un costado de su cuerpo.

Sakura la miraba conmovida por esas palabras, que aunque ya se las había oído decir antes, que se las dejara nuevamente y mostrando ese cariño en sus ojos para con ella, la hacía sentir muy pero muy feliz.

-SAKU: Espero le guste la comida que le prepare- le comento para así tomar la bandeja y posarla en sus piernas y así darle de comer a su patrona que le sonreía agradecida.

-….. … …-

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con una copa de alcohol en la mano mientras miraba hacia la nada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos en su mayoría relacionados con cierta pelirrosa que, aunque no le gustara del todo no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Pero además por alguna razón, también dichos pensamientos lo llevaban a esa mujer en la cual antes ni siquiera reparaba; esa mujer que hacía más de 10 años no veía. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha.

No entendía por qué últimamente la tenía tan presente. O más bien si sabía. Sabía que era debido a Sakura. Sakura no paraba de decirle que su madre preguntaba por él, que quería verlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Después de tantos años. Después de que cuando era niño nunca lo quizo tener cerca, lo desprecio y jamás le mostro cariño. Del único que recibió verdadero cariño y atención fue su hermano, su querido hermano Itachi.

Sasuke suspiro amargamente, para luego tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Sentía que se iba a enloquecer con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos conflictivos. De verdad no sabía qué hacer y sumándole su situación con la pelirrosa definitivamente se sentía perdido. De repente salió de todos sus pensamientos al oír unos pasos bajar pausadamente por las escaleras y sabía a quién pertenecían. No pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, no sabía si decirle algo o si ella le diría algo; la situación era muy frustrante.

Cuando la pelirrosa termino de bajar el último escalón se detuvo en seco. No había notado a su patrón cuando venía bajando las escaleras y ahora al verlo se encontraba muy nerviosa y tensa, pues las últimas semanas ellos no habían tenido mucho contacto que se diga, más que una que otra orden por parte del azabache hacia ella. Pero ella ya no quería que las cosas siguieran así. Ella de verdad quería que todo fuera como antes, que no estuvieran tan distanciados. Sabía que era ella quien debía dar el primer paso ya que el joven Sasuke era muy orgulloso y obstinado como para darlo él. Así que debía armarse de valor e intentarlo.

-SAKU: B-Buenas noches j-joven – al voz le temblaba ligeramente.

-SASU: Buenas – contesto luego de unos segundos. Estaba un poco sorprendido que ella le allá hablado aunque sí pudo detectar el temblor de su voz.

Estuvieron unos minutos inmersos en un silencio incomodo, si saber que decir o hacer, hasta que finalmente fue Sasuke quien lo rompió haciendo respingar a la ojijade.

-SASU: Terminaste todas tus tareas de hoy? – Se sentía tonto por preguntar algo así pero, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-SAKU: Ammm… s-si – murmuro luego de pasar su estupor – Venia de darle a la señora… - corto abruptamente su dialogo al saber que el joven lo que menos le gustaría seria escuchar acerca de su madre. Lo comprobó al notar como se ponía rígida su espalda pues se encontraba dándole la espalda a las escaleras y por tanto a ella - Bueno, sí, ya… ya no tengo nada pendiente por hoy – concluyo sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo acelerado que estaba.

-SASU: Sakura mañana… - comenzó a decir el azabache pero debatiéndose si debía decirlo o no – Mañana… necesito que… hagas algunas cosas para mí.

El pelinegro al decir esto último se levantó y se dirigió al estante donde guardaba los licores y dejar allí su vaso, para luego voltear a ver a la ojijade, la cual estaba más que sorprendida y su cara la delataba totalmente era como si no pudiera creer lo que decía.

-SASU: No tienes ningún problema ¿verdad?- comento lo más tranquilo que pudo y como si nada.

-SAKU: N-N-No, no por supuesto que no – dijo tartamudeando, luego de unos minutos en los que asimilaba que su patrón realmente le estaba pidiendo que trabajara con él directamente. Es decir ayudarlo en su trabajo, con sus papeles y eso.

\- SASU: Bien, mañana cuando te levantes ve a mi despacho y ahí te diré lo que necesito que hagas ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto ya más sereno y con una expresión neutra.

-SAKU: Si, si como usted diga joven! – contesto más animada y feliz. Y es que como no estar feliz, si eso es lo que más quería, poder ayudarlo. Poder estar con él…¡NO, Que Tonta! No debía olvidar que era trabajo, nada más!

-SASU: Entonces ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día- le dijo regalándole, después de muchos días, esa encantadora sonrisa de lado que a ella tanto la hace suspirar.

La pelirrosa le devolvió de inmediato la sonrisa, pues estaba más que feliz porque las cosas hayan terminado así. Sentía que nuevamente volvía a respirar, a vivir. Era como si todas esas emociones estuvieran revoloteando en su interior. Era… no sabio como describirlo pero le gustaba. Así que más contenta se dirigió a su habitación y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el joven subía las escaleras para ir, seguramente, a su cuarto también, pero antes la pelrrosa lo detuvo para decirle

-SAKU: Joven – llamo y el moreno detuvo su andar para darle una mirada en son de que la escuchaba – Que pase buena noche- concluyo regalándole la más bella sonrisa que el ojinegro hacia días o mejor dicho semanas tenia sin contemplar; y sin más, la chica se fue a paso apresurado a su habitación.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando el pasillo por donde la pelirrosa desapareció, para luego embozar una dulce sonrisa a la vez que decía

-SASU: Descansa, Sakura…- y se retiró también ya que mañana sería un día bastante ocupado

-…. ….. …-

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo. Ojala les haya gustado. La razón por la que estoy actualizando tan rápido es porque estos cap me salieron cortos y pues como esta semana no tengo clases puede dedicarme a subirlo pero creo que ya los próximos si se demoraran ya que serán más largos.

En fin sin más que decir espero de dejen sus comentarios, criticas u opiniones de verdad me gusta saber que piensan respecto a cómo llevo la historia.

Gracias por leer.

 **Margarymoon**


	4. Chapter 4 Acercandonos a la verdad

Nuevamente por aquí con el siguiente capítulo, deseo les esté agradando un poco como voy llevando la continuación y sí ya nos acercamos al esperado momento que todos ansiábamos ver en la trama principal de la autora… sé que me entienden (mirada picara) en fin sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo que lo disfruten.

 **CONTINUACION INSPIRADA EN INOCENCIA ROBADA, AUTORA ORIGINAL KARYNITA. PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Chapter: 35 "Acercándose a la verdad"**

Ya era de mañana y una pelirosa se encontraba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, estaba terminando de comer su desayuno. Por suerte como era muy temprano era la única que se hallaba despierta. Lo cierto es que apenas había comenzado a amanecer, ya no pudo seguir durmiendo; los nervios y la ansiedad no se lo permitían. La noche anterior, cuando el joven Sasuke le había pedido lo ayudara hoy con su trabajo, no lo podía creer y casi temia que todo se tratara de un loco sueño, sin embargo tal parecía que no lo era.

Pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban hasta detenerse en la entrada de la cocina por lo que tomando un leve respiro se dio la vuelta y se levantó de la silla donde estuvo sentada para ver al pelinegro el cual también la miraba fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir. Luego de unos minutos, fue el azabache quien rompió el silencio.

-SASU: Te levantaste temprano – fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió decir.

-SAKU: S-Si – tampoco sabía que decir o cómo actuar – Como supuse que usted se levantaría temprano pues yo… es decir, como ayer me pidió que hoy lo ayudara, yo creí que… debía… - estaba hablando tan rápido y de forma atropellada que ni sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo, realmente se sentía muy nerviosa.

-SASU: Esta bien, Sakura – la corto algo divertido el ojinegro, al verla toda nerviosa y balbuceando todas esas palabras. La verdad es que también se hallaba al tenso por todo lo vivido entre ellos y no tenía claro cómo comportarse con ella, pero ver su actitud le pareció muy gracioso y lo relajo gratamente.

-SAKU: Amm… quiere, quiere de desayunar? – pregunto más calmada al verlo a él más tranquilo y relajado, e incluso pudo notar la minúscula sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios.

-SASU: Sí, supongo que si – le dijo para luego pasar y tomar asiento en el mesón que dividía la cocina.

La pelirosa se apresuró a prepararle el desayuno al joven. Una vez listo se lo sirvió. Mientras el muchacho comía del ciertamente delicioso desayuno, la ojijade estaba lavando los platos sucios que había usado antes, además de hacerle compañía al moreno, ambos en completo silencio, pero un silencio cómodo y armonioso.

Después de varios minutos el joven ya había terminado de desayunar por lo que en compañía de Sakura se dirigieron a su despacho para comenzar con las labores que tenía por hacer. Una vez llegaron al despacho de Sasuke, este se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y se quedó unos cuantos segundos parado allí, sin saber exactamente que debía decirle. Es cierto que él le dijo que lo ayudara con su trabajo, pero la verdad no sabía en que realmente ella podría ayudarle, después de todo había algunas cosas que la ojijade no podría entender de que se trataban sino es que en su mayoría no entendería nada y comenzaría con sus preguntas sin fin; en fin, quizás eso es lo que necesitaban ambos para poder relajar las cosas entre ellos y lo cierto es que echaba un poco de menos eso de tener que enseñarle a aquella linda chica de cabellos rosas.

-SASU: Bueno – comenzó el azabache, al tiempo que caminaba a su escritorio frente a la mirada atenta de Sakura –Creo que lo primero debería hacer es terminar de enseñarte el abecedario, ¿no es así? – dijo con un poco de humor – Sé que eso no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo aquí, pero si no tienes un vago conocimiento sobre como leer, no sabrás lo que tienes que hacer y será más complicado para ti saber cuándo te pida algo sobre algún documento que tengas que traer para mí o algo así – Suspiro con un poco de fastidio ya que enseñarle lo atrasaría mas pero ni modo, tenía que hacerlo – En fin, supongo que una promesa es una promesa – susurro más para sí mismo.

Sakura por su lado, se hallaba muy callada asimilando aun el hecho que estaba ahí, con el joven Sasuke nuevamente y al parecer casi tan bien como eran antes, incluso el joven quería retomar sus clases para enseñarle a leer, como él le había prometido hacer hace tiempo. No podía evitar sentirse sumamente feliz por ello. Realmente deseaba que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, que el joven Sasuke pudiera confiar y creer en ella… pero por el momento debía conformarse con llevar todo con calma y que tratar que su vínculo de confianza comenzara a formarse ¿o reformarse? Bueno en fin, aun no perdía las esperanzas que él la escuchara y atendiera a sus suplicas porque viera a su madre aunque fuera solo por una vez, le bastaba con eso… al menos por el momento.

-SAKU: J-Joven yo – lo llamo para captar su atención – la verdad es que yo ya aprendí casi todas las letras e incluso puedo leer palabras cortas – le comento jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos y sin mirarlo a los ojos – Sé que tal vez eso no sirva de mucho pero, no sé, tal vez…-no sabía que más decir.

-SASU: Ya aprendiste las demás letras que faltaban de cuando yo te las estaba enseñando!? – dijo asombrado, y es que no pensó que aquella fuera tan diligente y aplicada en eso de aprender y estudiar. Vio como Sakura asentía levemente en respuesta afirmativa - ¿Y cómo es que supiste que letras eran o como se llamaban?- pregunto ahora, desconcertado por ese detalle.

-SAKU: Pues… - de repente se puso aún más nerviosa al recordar _"quien o quienes"_ fueron los que le enseñaron- a-alguien me… me enseño – susurro bajito, casi con miedo que la oyera

-SASU: ¿Quién?- pregunto brusco, con el ceño fruncido, de repente celoso porque alguien más estuviera usurpando su lugar como maestro de la pelirosa; algo muy estúpido, por cierto.

-SAKU: Mmm…- no sabía que decir, estaba casi segura que si mencionaba el nombre de aquellos tres su patrón se molestaría y no quería que él estuviera enojado con ella otra vez, no lo quería pero… - Fueron… "hay por qué no era buena para decir mentiras, quizá así podría librarse de esa situación"- pensó la chica cada vez más nerviosa y tensa, más al ver como el moreno salía de detrás de su escritorio y se acercaba a ella, lo que la inquietaba el triple de más.

-SASU: Y bien, no vas a decirme, SA-KU-RA – mascullo con voz rotunda y grave, dándole a entender que estaba más que irritado por su silencio. Tenía su oscura mirada clavada en ella, ya que sabía que ella no se atrevería a mentirle así, tratando de intimidarla.

-SAKU: ¡Fueron Kasu y sus amigos! – soltó de golpe en un arranque de valor, que se le esfumo al instante- E-Ellos me-me estuvieron enseñando esa noche que… que me dejaron encerrada en la cárcel con ellos – termino balbuceando bien bajito, incomodada por la cercanía de su patrón, el cual no podía quitar su penetrante miraba oscura de la chica; una mirada cargada de muchos sentimientos, en su mayoría negativos.

-SASU: Vaya, pero que generosidad la de esos delincuentes – comento con desagrado al saber que esos miserables delincuentes, fueron los que le estuvieron enseñando a _ **su**_ pelirosa… es decir… a Sakura (no sabía de donde le salió ese pensamiento de _**su pelirosa**_ ) – Sin embargo, no tengo por qué fiarme de las enseñanzas de unos malditos rufianes ¿o sí?!- termino molesto.

-SAKU: B-Bueno pues… tal vez…- le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en que decir, pues, la imponente presencia del azabache la tenía abrumada- ellos no sepan tanto como usted joven, pero… aun así, me ayudaron mucho… ¡y sé que son buenas personas! - completo con convicción, sonando muy segura de su opinión sobre esos jóvenes, Kiba, Shino y Kasu.

El azabache la miro de forma severa, frunciendo su ceño al ver por donde pretendía llevar la ojijade aquella absurda conversación.

-SASU: Son tan buenas personas, que le roban a otros y además también secuestran por dinero – le reclamo elevando la voz con su tono lleno de desdén; ya muy molesto por recordar como los secuestraron a ellos- Creo que tu sentido de la moralidad está bastante descoordinado, Sakura.

Más que irritado por el tema, se apartó por fin de la chica dándole mayor espacio, para él caminar hasta la ventana de su despacho y tratar de calmarse pues no le convenía alterarse ahora y descargar su frustración sobre la muchacha tras él.

Sakura sabía que estaba dañando lo poco que había avanzado en su acercamiento con el joven Sasuke, pero es que ella era así; siempre solía decir lo que sentía así sin más, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es cierto que Kiba los había secuestrado e incluso golpearon al pelinegro, pero lo hicieron por necesidad no por ser malvados, solo buscaban ayudar a los abuelos de Kiba; salvarlos de quedarse en la calle, salvarlos justamente del pelinegro que se encontraba frente a ella, quien le daba la espalda.

De alguna forma ella sentía que eso era una clase de justicia, aunque también sabía que estuvo muy mal que lo hicieran. ¡Todo era tan complicado en la vida!

-SAKU: Sé que lo que hicieron estuvo mal – declaro segura avanzando dos pasos hacia él – Pero, solo querían ayudar a los abuelos de Kiba – luego pensó en una cosa- Además el dinero que le pidieron por el rescate, del cualquier forma hubiera vuelto a usted- el ojinegro se voltio a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, sin comprender lo que le quiso decir, por lo que la ojijade continuo- Querían el dinero para pagarle a usted y a… su padre, la deuda de los señores Inosuka, así que de cualquier forma hubiera recuperado el dinero y no hubieran perdido nada – termino convencida de su conclusión, mirando fijamente la expresión asombrada de su patrón.

Sasuke por su lado estaba asombrado por la conclusión a la que inteligentemente había llegado Sakura, es decir, a él nunca se le paso por la cabeza ese hecho, por lo que estaba anonadado ante la exposición de la ojijade. Sin embargo luego de un momento recobro la compostura y nuevamente trajo a su rostro su mirada severa, tras recordar que ese no era el punto, si no el hecho que los secuestraron y quisieron chantajearlos a él y su padre.

-SASU: Sabes qué sakura, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto – mascullo llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz y apretándolo levemente – así que dejemos esta absurda platica…

-SAKU: Usted nunca quiere hablar – murmuro, interrumpiéndolo, en voz muy baja pero aun asi el azabache la alcanzo a oír.

-SASU: ¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido ante su pésimamente disimulada queja-por su parte la pelirosa ya no dijo nada más, por lo que ignorando su comentario anterior, prosiguió el moreno – Tks, olvídalo! Mejor concentrémonos en el trabajo, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Te diré que hacer y lo que no entiendas solo pregunta ¿está bien?- concluyo, zanjando el tema de una buena vez, suspirando ya cansado de tanto drama por culpa de unos sujetos que no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

-SAKU: Bien, como usted diga joven –respondió un tanto desilusionada por seguir siendo incapaz de ablandar el corazón tan inflexible del joven pelinegro, lo que de verdad la ponía triste, pero debía continuar, no podía rendirse aun…

… …. …

En el despacho de Fugaku se encontraba esté, rodeado de varias pilas de papeles los cuales estaba leyendo y revisando, ya que tanto él como su hijo se estaban ocupando de conseguir nuevos socios y comprar nuevos terrenos que pudieran utilizar para sus inversiones. Ya tenía varios en la mira, de hecho, estaba pensando en organizar una pequeña reunión, invitando a varios de estoa prospectos de futuros socios, para así conocerlos en persona y tratar más directamente dichos asuntos. Sin embargo debía organizarlo con cuidado ya que aunque estos también eran personas influyentes, de familias adineradas y de igual estatus social al suyo, debía dejarles claro que los Uchiha siempre estarían por encima de todos ellos y eso nadie lo podría negar.

El azabache se vio interrumpido de sus concentrados pensamientos, al oír el toque de la puerta, por lo que con fastidio le respondió a la, seguramente, sirvienta del otro lado.

-FUGA: Adelante! – dijo con su conocida voz grave y ronca. Al segundo siguiente vio entrar a la pelinegra mayor, Kasa, con una taza humeante de café para él.

Kasa se inclinó con respeto hacia su patrón, para luego dejar la taza de café frente a él, el moreno no le dio ni una segunda mirada solo se concentró en tomar la taza, darle un sorbo y seguir con sus asuntos. La pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse frustrada ya que, aunque ese hombre de vez en cuando la usaba como su puta personal, nunca era más que eso: ¡su puta! Había veces en las que se tenía tanto asco así misma, como el que le tenía a la maldita de su hermana Sania, pero luego recordaba que en nada eran iguales.

Su hermana era prostituta por gusto, porque no soportaba la idea de estar con un solo hombre. Para ella, abrirle las piernas a cualquiera por plata era tan necesario como respirar. Ella no era así, en lo absoluto, ella podía contar con los dedos de sus manos la cantidad de hombres con los que se ha acostado en toda su vida, siendo uno el pelinegro sentado frente a ella, que no hace más que ignorarla; ella lo único que buscaba era tener una vida mejor: sin necesidades y llena de lujos. Es por eso que odiaba tanto a la esposa del Uchiha mayor, porque ella lo conoció primero a él y no supo aprovechar el ser la esposa de un hombre como Fugaku Uchiha sino que fue una estúpida y jodio su oportunidad de lograr lo que ella no pudo.

Y para terminar de fastidiarla, la maldita escuincla de Sakura estaba en camino de lograr, también conseguir la vida que siempre ha soñado para ella.

Esa estúpida niña, cada día se metía más en la cabeza del joven hijo de su patrón. Kasa conocía a la perfección lo calenturiento que era el señor Sasuke, sabía perfectamente que tenía a Karin como su pasatiempo personal, su desfogue sexual, pero también ya había notado como la pelirroja maldecía y despotricaba contra la pelirosa porque el señor Sasuke ya no la volteaba ni a mirar a causa de ella, lo que significaba que Sakura estaba calando cada vez más hondo en el azabache, mucho más. ¡Por Dios, si hasta la maldita mocosa estaba tratando de convencerlo que viera a su madre!... y el moreno parecía estar dejándose convencer por ella, lo cual la irritaba aún más, la molestaba rotundamente.

-FUGA: ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pregunto de repente sin siquiera mirarla, sabía que seguía parada allí, como un maldito perro esperando que su amo le echara su hueso.

\- KASA: Se despertó temprano al parecer y ha estado trabajando en su despacho… - inquirió tranquilamente para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria – Y Sakura está con él- dijo con molestia en su voz.

El Uchiha dejo de escribir para apretar los puños con rabia al saber que su hijo seguía obsesionado con la escuincla esa.

-FUGA: ¡Esa maldita niña!- murmuro con rabia y frunciendo profundamente el ceño – Voy a tener que hacer algo mucho más radical para sacarla de esta casa y de la vida de mi hijo de una buena vez.

-KASA: Si me permite, señor – comenzó la pelinegra acercándose un poco – yo estoy tratando de hacerle creer que puede confiar en mí, para instarla a hacer algo que le habrá los ojos al señor Sasuke sobre la clase de mujercita que es. Créame, Sakura es una completa ingenua, sé que puedo convencerla que haga algo muy malo a los ojos de su hijo – termino de explicar con una mirada maliciosa y llena de rencor para con la ojijade- Es una estúpida en ese aspecto.

-FUGA: Todas las mujeres son unas estúpidas, incapaces de pensar realmente – comento con desprecio y notando el leve fruncimiento en la ceja de la pelinegra, pero ya sabía que no diría nada. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no esperare por mucho tiempo. Por el momento debo ocuparme de esto (refiriéndose a sus negocios). Si no veo resultados yo mismo me ocupare, después de todo no puedo esperar mucho de una mujer- le dijo con burla a Kasa, que de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse toda la rabia al recibir el desprecio, burla y degradación por parte del moreno mayor- Ahora lárgate y déjame solo hasta que sea la hora de la comida – le ordeno severamente.

La pelinegra se marchó enseguida haciendo una reverencia en su dirección. Lo conseguiría. Conseguiría poner al joven Uchiha en contra de su sobrina, lo lograría y así aquel hombre déspota tendría que agradecerle y tragarse todas sus palabras… O eso es lo que ella creía.

-….. ….. …-

Llevaban trabajando todo el día, lo cierto es que aunque la pelirosa no podía hacer mucho ya que aún le era un poco complicado eso de entender los negocios de su patrón, si hacía de mucha ayuda para el joven ojinegro, o tal vez era que su compañía hacia que el trabajo fuera menos estresante; Sasuke no estaba muy seguro pero como sea el día fue de verdad muy provechoso, pudo adelantar bastante su papeleo y aunque unas cuantas veces tuvo que repetirle las ordenes a la pelirosa, que ella no entendía, aun así fue mucho lo que avanzo. Así que ya que estaba entrando la tarde y después de haber cenado juntos, cortesía de la insistencia de cierta chica, en que debía alimentarse, podía dar por terminada la jornada del día.

-SASU: Es suficiente por hoy, Sakura – dijo cerrando la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, para dejarla sobre el escritorio – Deberías ir a descansar- comento con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, para ella.

-SAKU: En realidad no le ayude en mucho- murmuro con pena ya que tan solo lo que hizo fue organizar carpetas y acomodarlas aquí y allá – Más bien creo que lo retrase en su trabajo- permaneció cabizbaja, de verdad se sentía mal por no ser de verdadera ayuda para el joven Sasuke.

-SASU: Sakura- la llamo, acercándose a ella y tomando con sus dejo su mentón para elevar su rostro delicadamente y así deleitarse con sus resplandecientes bellos ojos jade, que lo miraban con pena – Me ayudaste mucho hoy. Créeme, sin tu ayuda este día hubiera sido interminable… Gracias por ayudarme.

Sakura estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la oscura mirada del joven Uchiha, la calidez de su mano, la cercanía de su bello rostro y lo aterciopelada de su voz.

Se quedaron así, mirándose mutuamente, con el pelinegro aun sosteniendo su mentón con sus dedos, cada vez acortando los centímetros que separaban sus rostros. La pelirosa estaba absorta en la presencia imponente y avasalladora de su patrón, que apenas se daba cuenta de la escasa distancia que los separaba; él iba a besarla, estaba segura que lo haría y ella de verdad lo quería, quería volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios, quería sentir el revoloteo en su interior producto del sin fin de sentimientos que albergaba para y por él, pero…

-SAKU: Voy… voy a ver como esta su madre – balbuceo separándose del pelinegro, quien la miro desconcertado por el repentino rechazo por parte de la chica – Luego… me iré a dormir… Buenas noches, joven – susurro con una leve sonrisa, que no le llego al rostro para luego salir aprisa antes que su patrón recobrara los sentidos y tratara de detenerla.

El azabache por su parte solo pudo volver en sí, cuando oyo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse estruendosamente. Estaba muy impresionado por la inesperada reacción de Sakura, es decir, en un momento pensó que iba a besarla, a degustar el sabor dulzon de esos labios rosas que hacia tiempo no probaba, y en el otro estaba parado como idiota, mirando la puerta cerrada frente a él, completamente solo. De verdad que últimamente no lograba comprender a esa pelirosa, lo cual lo fastidiaba ya que lo que más deseaba era eso: poder comprenderla, comprender qué era eso que lo enloquecía de ella, que la hacía tan valiosa e importante para él.

-SASU: ¡Maldición! – mascullo dando un fuerte golpe de frustración en la mesa, al tiempo que revolvía su cabello con su mano.

Definitivamente ya no sabía qué hacer con su situación con la ojijade, no sabía, pero debía hallar una respuesta.

Mientras tanto la pelirosa se hallaba en la habitación de su patrona, la cual se encontraba plácidamente dormida luego de tomar su última medicina; cuando la pelirosa llego al cuarto, se encontraba algo alterada ya que lo que había pasado minutos atrás con el moreno la había afectado mucho. Lo que había pasado es que, cuando sintió el aliento del azabache en sus labios, a su mente vinieron imágenes de lo que había pasado semanas atrás con cierta pelirrubia de ojos azules. Lo que le había pasado con la señorita Ino, el día que discutió con el joven Sasuke, aun la atormentaba. Y es que no podía borrar de su mente el dolor y sufrimiento en los ojos y voz de aquella muchacha, que aunque no había tratado mucho, lo poco que la conocía, sabía que era muy buena persona y ella le había hecho daño, mucho daño. Eso era algo que no se perdonaba de sí misma.

Volviendo al presente, termino de cobijar bien a la señora Mikoto. Se disponía a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando en el umbral de la misma a nadie más que al señor Fugaku, quien por cierto no traía muy buena cara y al verla a ella su molestia se hizo aun mayor; molestia provocada por el hecho que su hijo se la paso todo el vendito día con aquella muchachita insignificante, encerrado en su despacho y ni siquiera se dignó a cenar en la mesa con él, sino que prefirió comer con la maldita sirvienta. Eso fue más que suficiente para hacer explotar su mal humor y como siempre hacia, desde hace muchos años, desquitaba toda su rabia y furia en la frágil y débil mujer que ahora se encontraba en la cama, dormida sin tener idea de lo que se le avecinaba; resguardada por la menuda pelirosa que ahora lo miraba con nervios y temor.

Sakura estaba asustada, pues no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del pelinegro mayor; sin embargo por su semblante y la furia que resplandecía en sus ojos, no podía ser nada bueno, por lo menos nos para su patrona. Lo único que tenía claro era que debía sacarlo de ese cuarto de inmediato, no le permitiría que hiciera daño a la pelinegra, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer y si se ganaba más golpes por parte de ese desalmado hombre, que se hallaba frente a ella.

Así que controlando en su mayoría el temblor de su cuerpo, se interpuso en el camino del azabache mayor para impedir que se le adelantara y la fuera a lastimar sin que ella pudiera impedirlo.

-FUGA: ¡Lárgate! – le ordeno severo, mientras daba un paso al frente – ¡Qué esperas escuincla, fuera! – le grito al ver que la muchacha no se movía sino que al contrario parecía clavada al piso de esa habitación.

-SAKU: S-señor… que hace aquí? – murmuro entrecortadamente, con temor, sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

-FUGA: ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – grito más molesto ante la insolencia de la chica ojijade – Esta es mi casa, puedo estar donde se me dé la gana!

La pelirosa noto como la pelinegra comenzaba a inquietarse ante el griterío del Uchiha por lo que en un arranque de valentía, para evitarle algún sobresalto a la señora, corrió hacia el hombre, para empujarlo fuera del cuarto. Al salir ambos, tranco la puerta, estando ella en medio de ésta para que no intentara entrar pero el ojinegro no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo.

-FUGA: ¡Tú, maldita, como te atreves a ponerme las manos encima, estúpida mujer! – le escupió con rabia a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y la zarandeaba con brusquedad – Con qué derecho me pones tus sucias manos encima – estaba totalmente furioso, tan furioso que estaba perdiendo el control y np media lo que el escándalo de sus gritos podía hacer al llamar la atención de su hijo. Su furia contra esa chiquilla lo estaba controlando de un modo abrumador.

-SAKU: Señor, por favor, me está haciendo daño – comenzó asustada, pues de verdad le estaba doliendo mucho el brazo donde la agarraba el Uchiha; tanto que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. De verdad tenía mucho miedo, miedo de ese hombre- Por favor, déjeme!... "Joven Sasuke"- pensó con temor.

\- ¡PADRE! – grito cierto pelinegro de mirada oscura.

-…. …. … …-

Quedo en un momento impactante. Lo siento pero quería darle al de suspenso a la escena. XP

Bueno ya nos acercamos al momento que todos esperábamos en el historia principal, espero valga la espera. Hasta la próxima saludos a todos lo que siguen mi historia.

 **Margarymoon**


	5. Chapter 5 Sucede el encuentro

Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de mi visión de lo que pudo ser Inocencia Robada. De verdad lamento la tardanza pero es difícil cuando no cuentas con computadora propia. En fin sin más que decir aquí va el capítulo deseo me dejen sus opiniones gracias.

 **CONTINUACION INSPIRADA EN INOCENCIA ROBADA, AUTORA ORIGINAL KARYNITA. PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

… **..**

 **Chapter: 36 "Sucede el encuentro"**

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de la mansión, había decidido tomar un trago antes de irse a dormir aunque lo cierto es que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de sakura y lo que paso momentos atrás, además de todo los sucesos de las últimas semanas. Últimamente había tenido tanto en la cabeza tantas ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos, cosas; todas revueltas entre sí, que no se había detenido a analizarlas, una por una. Aun no tenía clara su situación con la pelirosa porque a pesar de que ahora nuevamente se estaban tratando como siempre, se sentía diferente. Sentía que aún había un muro entre los dos que los mantenía distanciados y sabía que ese "muro" era provocado por la discusión del tema de su padre.

Es que incluso ahora le costaba creer que la oji-verde inventara todas esas patrañas sobre su padre, y es que para él todo eso del maltrato de su progenitor hacia su madre no podía ser cierto, era imposible. Su padre no podría ser tan miserable coma para aprovecharse de una mujer desvalida y enferma como lo era Mikoto

Es decir, sí, sabía que odiaba a la pelinegra, tenía todas las razones para hacerlo; el mismo estaba seguro de "odiar" a esa mujer pero ya! Hasta ahí! Por mucho odio que le tuviera, Mikoto seguía siendo una mujer que estaba pagando con su enfermedad los pecados que cometió en el pasado y aún más la atrocidad que le hizo a su hijo mayor, a su hermano Itachi. Pero el punto es que ya ella estaba pagando por sus errores no había necesidad de más.

Aceptar lo que decían de su padre seria inhumano, incluso él tenía un límite, si esas cosas que Sakura dijo fueran ciertas él nunca, nunca podría perdonárselo a Fugaku y por supuesto que tomaría medidas para remediarlas sin importar que estas mismas perjudicaran gravemente a su padre.

Sin embargo estaba casi convencido que la oji-jade solo se dejó llevar por algún arrebato de resentimiento hacia el Uchiha mayor, por todos los nada gratos roces que han tenido entre ellos. Además del ridículo, y por qué no también, irritante apego de la pelirosa hacia su madre; algo que seguía sin comprender de donde nació tanto apoyo y familiaridad de la joven para con la pelinegra enferma.

Sasuke ya no quería seguir pensando en nada, lo que más quería era despejar su mente y poder tener un poco de descanso y calma por lo que tomando un último trago del vaso en su mano se disponía a marcharse cuando comenzó a escuchar voces del segundo piso. Al principio no las podía distinguir con claridad pero poco a poco estas fueron subiendo de tono y fue cuando noto que se trataban de gritos, los gritos de su padre acompañados de los murmullos atemorizados de una mujer y por la delicadeza de la voz sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer. Así que sin detenerse a pensar subió lo más rápido que los tramos de escaleras siguiendo el sonido de las voces , no fue hasta que termino de subir el ultimo escalón que conducía al segundo piso que se percató que la discusión venia del cuarto donde se supone dormía su madre y fue cuando vio a su padre y a Sakura salir de el para luego ver como Fugaku agarraba bruscamente a la chica y comenzaba a zarandearla, a la vez que le gritaba, y la oji-jade le suplicaba que la soltara por lo que sumamente furioso por lo que veía, se acercó bruscamente gritándole a su progenitor con toda la rabia que sentía crecer en su pecho al ver nuevamente que el oji-negro volvía a ponerle la mano encima a la pelirosa.

-SASU: Padre ¡!

Al escuchar el grito del joven Uchiha, el peli-negro mayor se alejó estrepitosamente de la chica pelirosa.

El Uchiha mayor estaba muy sorprendido ante la inesperada aparición de su hijo, realmente no se esperaba que su hijo fuera hasta ese lugar ya que nunca en 10 años, desde la muerte de Itachi se había acercado a la habitación de Mikoto, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y nervioso ya que la cara enojada del oji-negro le mostraba que había presenciado la confrontación con la chiquilla que ahora se hallaba totalmente estática y en shock por lo que ahora podría pasar.

-SASU: ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí padre? ¡ -exigió saber ante el escrutinio de su padre

-FUGA: S-sasuke… - balbuceo aun sin tener idea de que decirle- ¿Que… que es lo que haces tu aquí, sasuke?- logro preguntar aun alterado buscando desviar la atención del chico, cosa que por supuesto no consiguió.

-SASU: El que hago aquí no importa papá- recalco severo- lo que quiero que me digas es ¿qué haces tú aquí y por que estabas tratando así a sakura ¡?

-FUGA: … hijo, esta mocosa ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Quedo bastante claro que ahora esta a tú servicio personal, no es así- dijo muy despectivamente y con doble sentido lo que hizo al moreno fruncir el ceño molesto – pues entonces, no tiene que andar de entrometida en la habitación de tu madre ¡

Fugaku estaba buscando quebrar el autocontrol de sasuke al recalcarle a su madre ya que sabía lo delicado y vulnerable que era ese tema para el oji-negro, sin embargo esta vez no le seria tan sencillo.

-SASU: Pues para tu información PA-DRE, sakura sigue siendo la encargada y cuidadora personal de mi madre ¡- culmino con severidad y sin ninguna clase de tituveo al nombrar a mikoto, como solía ser antes que no soportaba ni pensar en ella.

-FUGA: ¿Qué?... –el pelinegro estaba desconcertado. No podía creer que su hijo, que Sasuke allá nombrado a la enferma pelinegra con el título de Madre de esa forma tan decidida y sin ningún ápice de odio o aborrecía.

¿En qué momento su hijo había vuelto a pensar en Mikoto como su madre? Eso no podía ser posible. ¡No podía estar pasando!

-SASU: Sí papá, mi madre sigue estando bajo los cuidados de Sakura porque yo se lo permití-el moreno ya se había calmado un poco pero aun así seguía algo a la defensiva- Parte de que trabaje para MI-recalco el mí- es que siga cuidando de mi madre.

Sasuke realmente no se había dado cuente que este había sido en el que más había nombrado a Mikoto Uchiha como su madre y pensado en ella como tal. Las pocas veces en los últimos 10 años, que pensaba en ella o siquiera la recordaba, lo hacía calificándola como la mujer miserable que le arrebato la vida de su amado hermano. La culpable de que él se quedara prácticamente solo en el mundo, la mujer a la cual más detestaba y a la que solo podía dedicarle pensamientos llenos de odio y rencor.

Sin embargo ahora, realmente estaba pensando en esa misma mujer pero, lo hacía con la firme convicción que era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida a él y a su hermano, la mujer a la que añoro poder abrazar y tan siquiera estar a su lado por los primeros 8 años de su vida.

-FUGA: ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- le dijo molesto por lo que oía- ¿De cuándo acá comenzó a importarte el bienestar de Mikoto o desde cuando ya no te causa repulsión siquiera llamarla Madre, eh? ¡- grito furioso y frustrado por la situación.

-SASU: Pues podría preguntarte lo mismo…-reto molestándose nuevamente- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa `` TU ESPOSA'' tanto, que subes hasta su recamara y entras en su cuarto? Porque te vi salir a ti y a Sakura de allí. ¿Que no se supone que ni siquiera soportabas vela, que nunca de los nunca te acercabas porque no soportabas siquiera respirar el mismo aire? Que para eso tenías empleadas que se hicieran cargo de ella?! –para este momento el joven había perdido el control de sus emociones por lo que hablaba a gritos a su padre, la situación lo había rebasado.

-FUGA: No te permito que me hables en ese tono, Sasuke!- le contesto también a gritos y por primera vez realmente enojado con su hijo ya que era la primera vez que se enfrentaban de ese modo.

-SASU: Y yo no te permito que te sigas haciendo el tonto para no contestar mis preguntas!- la molestia de ambos peli-negros era realmente mayor a cada segundo que pasaban uno frente al otro y en cualquier momento podría pasar a mayores consecuencias.

Fugaku sabía que si seguía tendrían una pelea realmente grande entre ellos que, podría quebrantar por completo su relación, así que encontrando su voz de la razón, intento tranquilizarse para buscar remediar las cosas de mejor forma.

-FUGA: Escucha, Sasuke- dijo con tono conciliador, ya más calmado- esto es algo que debemos hablarlo con más calma, solos tu y yo- recalco mirando despectivo a la pelirosa que hasta el momento seguía como una muda estatua, mirando con temor de uno al otro- Así que mejor vayamos a mi despacho, tomamos algo y arreglamos todo, ¿está bien?- ofreció amistosamente.

El joven Uchiha por su lado aún seguía exaltado pero ciertamente su furia interna se había apaciguado un poco, no por completo pero ya había disminuido al ver que su padre también disminuía su hostilidad, pero la molestia persistía, por lo que…

-SASU: Me parece bien que quieras que hablemos, pero ya no será hoy- sentencio rotundo mirando severamente a su progenitor.

-FUGA: ¿Qué?!...-pregunto desconcertado.

-SASU: Lo mejor es que ya te vayas a descansar papá, ya por la mañana hablaremos mucho mejor.-finalizo a la par que se hacía a un lado, dándole espacio a su padre para que este se marchara.

El oji-negro al ver que su hijo no tenía la intención de marcharse con él, trato de persuadirlo, pues no le daba buena espina que este se quedara allí con la chiquilla y tan cerca de Mikoto.

-FUGA: Tú también deberías ir a descansar, podemos bajar juntos y hablar de una vez sin tener que esperar hasta mañana-dijo intentando aparentar serenidad.

-SASU: Yo bajare en un momento, aun quiero hablar con Sakura de algo importante- dijo serio sin despegar la mirada de su padre- Y lo mejor es que hablemos en la mañana, cuando estemos verdaderamente calmados y pensemos con la cabeza fría, ¿no lo crees?- reto serio.

Al no tener más opción, Fugaku asintió y dubitativo se marchó a paso lento pero, sin que su hijo lo notara, le lanzo una mirada llena de bronca y furia a la oji-jade que al percatarse de esa mirada por parte del Uchiha mayor no pudo evitar tensarse al pensar las represalias que el señor Fugaku tomaría contra ella por ser la causante del enfrentamiento con el joven Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que la pelirosa no podía creer todo en lo que se había convertido la situación, del temor que sintió cuando pensó que el señor Fugaku lastimaría a la señora Mikoto y a ella misma, al pánico que se convirtió presenciar la disputa entre ambos peli-negros, donde el tema principal era la bella pero frágil mujer que yacía a sus espaldas resguardada por la puerta de madera que protegía aquella habitación donde debía permanecer irremediablemente.

-SASU: Sakura – la llamo con voz ronca.

La pelirosa dio un respingo ya que se hallaba tan ensimismada que no reparo en que el joven Sasuke seguía aun ahí con ella.

Sasuke al verla pensó que la había asustado al hablarle tan de repente, ya que la chica parecía aun conmocionada por todo lo sucedió, así que tratando de ser lo más delicado posible se acercó a ella, acorralándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo sin ninguna doble intención más que tranquilizarla bajo su presencia. Lentamente y con gentileza la tomo de los hombros provocando que ella lo mirara con aquellos orbes únicos que aun ahora estaban cristalizados y aun se percibía el temor en la profundidad de tan bellos irises.

-SAKU: Joven…- susurro casi inaudible y siendo presa de aquella mirada tan obscura y profunda que la atrapaba por completo.

-SASU: Todo está bien ahora- le dijo en voz sumamente baja, casi como una exhalación para el confort de la muchacha – Dime que fue lo que paso entre mi padre y tú ahí adentro.

-SAKU: Yo…- no sabía que decir, o más bien, temía que no le fuera a creer y que nuevamente se abriera esa brecha tan dolorosa entre ambos- Yo no…

-SASU: ¿Qué es lo que hizo que mi padre pareciera tan exaltado y por qué él estaba aquí?- presiono levemente ya que de verdad quería hallarle lógica a todos los sucesos recientes.

-SAKU: El… el señor Fugaku…- sakura estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a decir la verdad nuevamente pero entonces…

-¿…?: S-sakura- se oyó una voz sumamente débil y un tanto exaltada la cual provenía del interior del cuarto detrás de la chica oji-verde, más específicamente del cuarto de la señora.

El moreno por su parte se quedó paralizado al oír también aquel murmullo y es que casi le parecio el lamento de un fantasma o un moribundo y aunque no creía en esas tonterías no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera por toda su espalda al oír aquello.

-¿…?: Sakura- nuevamente el murmullo se oyó ahora un poco más claro por lo se distinguía la angustia en aquella voz que llamaba a la pelirosa que hasta ahora hallaba el sentido de reacción a aquel llamado que bien conocía.

-SAKU: ¡La señora Mikoto!- dijo presurosa para luego voltear sobre sí misma y entrar a la habitación sin pensar en el peli-negro que dejaba atrás, aun aturdido por ya suponer a quien pertenecía aquella voz y sin notar tampoco que en el afán de entrar dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

El joven Uchiha aún se hallaba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. De repente la pelirosa se dio la vuelta y entro en aquel cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta con lo que con darle un leve empujón esta se abriría permitiéndole ver lo que allí hay, pero... ¿Realmente quiere ver lo que hay ahí?... mejor aún, ¿De verdad está preparado para lo que verá si abre por completo esa puerta? Algo dentro de sí le dice que no hay algo más dentro de sí, algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa, que lo impulsa a que lo compruebe. Compruebe con sus propios ojos aquello que se ha negado a ver por más de 10 años; ver... que ha sido de su Madre.

Como en cámara lenta su brazo se mueve para empujar muy despacio aquella puerta que le impide ver, y esta, también lentamente se va abriendo. Casi puede sentir que el tiempo ha dejado de correr, que el mismo ha dejado de respirar; puede escuchar el bombeo errático de su corazón como si le zumbara en los oídos. La puerta finalmente se abre en su totalidad y lo que sus ojos logran ver realmente lo deja pasmado, anonadado y sintiendo como su pecho se contrae dolorosamente por cada segundo que sus ojos contemplan aquella imagen.

Ante sus ojos hay una mujer, una mujer enferma, una mujer débil y frágil que seguramente el más ligero soplo del viento la resquebrajaría. Una mujer que todo lo que puede inspirar es pena y lastima. Y esa mujer es... es su madre?...

Realmente no lo puede creer, realmente esa mujer débil y vulnerable no puede ser su madre... No puede ser ella.

La pelirosa por su parte se ha olvidado por completo de su patrón, ahora solo le puede prestar atención a su señora, la cual parece un poco agitada quizás por el alboroto de antes. Lo que menos quería era que la señora despertara cuando el señor Fugaku estaba allí, seguro con la intención de hacerle daño. Sakura se prometió a sí misma no volver a permitir más maltratos ni molestias a la pobre pelinegra mientras le fuera posible y con todo su corazón que daría lo que fuera por mantener esa promesa.

-MIKO: ¿sakura?- la llamo algo agitada- ¡¿sakura?!

-SAKU: Aquí estoy señora - trato de calmarla ya que de verdad la veía muy inquieta- Todo está bien señora, aquí estoy- le decía con voz dulce.

-MIKO: ¡Oh, sakura! que bueno que eres tu- ya se iba tranquilizando aunque su voz aun sonaba pausada y cansada- Creía que había escuchado la voz de... Fugaku... y parecía enojado.

-SAKU: No se preocupe señora, todo está bien - le hablaba calmadamente para que no se volviera a agitar, que estaba segura no le haría bien eso- El señor Fugaku ya se fue.

La pelinegra le tomo las manos a sakura a la vez que enfocada su mirada en la verdosa de la chica.

-MIKO: Sakura... gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- dijo mirándola dulcemente y llena de agradecimiento aun con sus ojos tristes - Pero... debes dejar de provocarlo. Fugaku puede hacerte mucho daño y realmente nunca podría perdonarme que salieras lastimada por alguien que no vale la pena como yo - suspiro finalmente para dejarse caer levemente en la cama; ya que estaba semis entada contra la cabecera, dejándose reposar en las almohadas.

-SAKU: No diga eso señora Mikoto. Usted es una buena persona y no merece que el señor la trate de esa forma tan cruel y vil como lo hace. - le decía con pesar la pelirosa, mirándola afligida por menospreciarse así misma por culpa de los maltratos y humillaciones del Uchiha mayor.

-MIKO: Creo que ya te lo he dicho. Que esa es su forma de vengarse de mí, por lo que le hice en el pasado.- suspiro cerrando los ojos. En momentos así odiaba sus momentos de lucidez, era mejor cuando todo era borroso en su cabeza y no podía recordar con claridad las cosas.

-SAKU: Como puede decir eso señora- la regaño la oji-verde molesta por sus palabras- Aunque usted allá cometido errores en el pasado, eso no significa que el señor tenga derecho a castigarla como él lo hace. Ante todo usted es un sr humano y merece la oportunidad de redimirse de sus pecados, de pedir perdón.- la pelirosa realmente creía en las segundas oportunidades y la señora ya había pagado suficiente. Merecía la oportunidad de reivindicarse pero de buena manera.

-MIKO: Hay sakura- dijo con algo de pena al comprobar nuevamente la inocencia de esa linda muchacha, que realmente quería hacerla ver algo que para ella era absurdo e irreal- A estas alturas creo que lo único que de verdad me arrepiento es de haber sido una pésima madre- expreso con pesar a la vez que su cara se desfiguraba presa del dolor de la culpa.

-SAKU: Señora Mikoto...-murmuro afligida por la pena de su señora.

-MIKO: Mas bien, por nunca... haber sido... una verdadera madre para mis hijos- sollozaba con lágrimas comenzando a caer de la comisura de sus ojos- Por dañarlos con mi rechazo!... Por abandonarlos... Pero sobre todo por ser la culpable de la muerte de mi Itachi!- lloraba desesperadamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

La pelirosa iba a interrumpirla para aclararle nuevamente que ella no era culpable de la muerte del joven Itachi; ya que todo fue un infortunado accidente, pero la pelinegra siguió hablando no permitiéndole intervenir.

-MIKO: Además de... dejar completamente solo a...

De repente dejo de hablar al abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta y en ella se encontraba parado, con los ojos muy abiertos mirándola en shock nada menos que...

-SAKU: ¡¿Señora Mikoto?! - la llamo preocupada al ver que de repente se quedó sin palabras y miraba asombrada algún punto detrás de ella, por lo que se voltea también para encontrarse con quien no creía que vería allí jamás.

-MIKO:... Sas... Sasuke...- susurro aun asombrada e ver a su hijo menor, al que tanto ansiaba volver a ver desde hace tantos, pero tantos años.

-SAKU: Joven sasuke- igualmente impresionada de ver que en verdad el joven estaba ahí... ¡Allí frente a su Madre! ...

...CONTINUARA...

….. … …

ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO AHORA QUE CUENTO CON MI TABLE - ¡QUE ALEGRIA ¡. EN FIN TRATARE DE VOLVER CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN CUANTO PUEDA YA LO TENGO BASTANTE AVANZADO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA CONTINUACION DE UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS DESEO SUS OPINIONES DE QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO HASTA LUEGO.


	6. Capitulo 6 Sentimientos intrincados

Hola a todos(as) nuevamente por aquí con el siguiente capítulo de la continuación de inocencia robada. De verdad deseo les esté gustando como voy desarrollando los hechos y espero sus opiniones.

 **Continuación inspirada en la historia original de Karynita. Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

... ... ... . ... ... ... ...

 **Chapter: 37 '' Sentimientos intrincados...''**

Estaba ahí, ahí paralizado sin saber que decir o que hacer. Es que era la primera vez en más de 10 años que veía aquel rostro tan familiar, el rostro que siempre secretamente anhelo le brindara una sonrisa ,en su niñez y parte de su infancia; pero aunque sabía que era el mismo rostro este no era como él lo recordaba. En su memoria estaba la imagen de una mujer muy bella, de preciosos cabellos negros como la noche más oscura pero con radiantes reflejos azules; piel blanca, blanca y cremosa y de unos ojos profundos pero fríos y carentes de brillo.

La mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos no se parecía para nada a la mujer de sus recuerdos y eso ciertamente no lo dejaba pensar claramente. No sabía que es lo que sentía en ese momento al estar viendo, después de tantos años a su madre, a quien por los mismos años repudio y negó de su existencia por el profundo rencor que le guardaba... ¿o le guarda? En aquel momento todas sus emociones eran un total caos que ya no sabía que es lo que sentía realmente por esa mujer que era su madre.

-SAKU: Joven... - la oji-jade no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. De verdad el joven sasuke se encontraba ahí, ahí en la habitación de la señora Mikoto, frente a ellas.

La dama pelinegra veía de forma algo incrédula la entrada de su habitación pues realmente temía estar teniendo una alucinación, una de las muchas que ya habría tenido con anterioridad. Pero según lo que podía captar de la propia expresión estupefacta de la pelirosa, su hijo de verdad estaba apostado allí; frente a ellas con aquella expresión tal vez de desconcierto y al mismo tiempo de pánico aunque siendo honesta ni ella podía describir que reflejaba su expresión. Estaba ahí luego de 10 largos y tormentosos años, su pequeño sasuke de verdad estaba ahí con ella; justo cuando perdía las esperanzas de siquiera verlo una última vez, él estaba finalmente frente a ella.

-MIKO: s..sas...Sasuke- susurro muy quedamente con los ojos nublados de la emoción que hacia el verlo al fin- Hijo... de verdad... eres tú. Si viniste... después de todo-le hablaba entrecortadamente, presa de la emoción.

El moreno por su parte seguía paralizado aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, más aun, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse muy levemente cuando la oyó decir su nombre y hablarle ya que escuchar su voz le producía escalofrió pero no por miedo o algo así más bien porque sonaba como el lamento de un moribundo o algo parecido. Seguía sin creer que esa persona que se veía remotamente dichosa de estar frente suyo fuera la misma que el conoció de niño.

-MIKO: Sasuke... no puedo... creer que de verdad estés... aquí- se hallaba tan emocionada. Apenas podía contener sus deseos de pararse y acercársele para tocarlo; claro si pudiera- Has crecido tanto hijo. Estas tan guapo.

Mikoto estaba tan cegada por su felicidad que no reparaba en la tensión que emanaba del cuerpo del pelinegro, además de como apretaba fuertemente los puños tratando de controlarse inconscientemente.

-MIKO: Aun puedo recordarte un poco de cuando eras un niño. Siempre estabas deambulando por ahí, siguiendo a tu hermano para que te enseñara cosas...- comento anhelante recordando con melancolía aquellos tiempos.

El azabache ciertamente también no pudo evitar recordar esos tiempos. Los mejores tiempos de su vida, los que compartió con su adorado hermano, ¡el hermano que ella le arrebato!

Sakura mientras seguía un tanto asombrada con la presencia del joven allí frente a su patrona. No podía decir que de cierta forma no estaba feliz, porque si lo estaba; al fin después de tanto luchar y tratar de convencerlo el oji-negro había ido a ver a su madre. Estaba parado frente a ella con el cuerpo totalmente engarrotado, paralizado pero estaba con ella y la señora le estaba hablando, le estaba diciendo lo que seguramente ha ansiado poder decirle por todos esos tormentosos años en los que nunca lo vio directamente.

La peli-negra se veía realmente muy feliz de estar hablándole y viéndolo ¡claro esta! ; Sin embargo otra parte de ella presentía que quizás aquella reunión podía terminar no de muy grata manera, y es que aunque la dicha de su patrona no la dejara ver más allá de su felicidad, ella si lo notaba. Notaba como los músculos del joven estaban fuertemente tensionados, como tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, como su ceño se iba frunciendo poco a poco y como sus nudillos se hacían cada vez más blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba los puños donde seguramente se clavaria las uñas en las palmas de sus manos haciéndolos sangrar luego.

Y ciertamente no estaba tan equivocada...

-MIKO: A veces temía que cuando te viera ahora de adulto, no poder reconocerte- hablaba ausentemente casi como si estuviera hablando con sigo misma- Pero apenas vi tu rostro supe que eras tú. Mi pequeño sasuke, al que... nunca... volví a ver...después de...

Conforme iba diciendo esas palabras su sonrisa, así como su alegría iba desapareciendo; es como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad de su mundo ya que antes estaba tan ensimismada en su dicha de volver a ver a su hijo que aparentemente se había olvidado cual era la cruel realidad de las cosas.

-SASU: De que quisieras matarme y le arrebataras la vida a mi hermano- soltó crudamente al encontrar al fin su voz.

De repente todo se sumió en un sepulcral silencio donde incluso parecía que todos los presentes habían dejado de respirar.

El azabache había soportado lo suficiente, había superado muy levemente el shock inicial que fue ver a su madre en aquel estado tan lamentable y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era sacar de sí, todo lo que por años le ha carcomido el alma y el corazón. Todo el veneno que por todos esos años Fugaku ha sembrado en él.

-SASU: ¡¿Tu de verdad querías que yo viniera a verte?! ¡De verdad ansiabas porque yo me preocupara por tu maldita existencia después del daño que me hiciste! - Grito con furia mientras terminaba de entrar a aquel cuarto y su rostro se desfiguraba de la rabia que sentía.

-SAKU: Joven sasuke- trato de calmarlo la pelirosa pero parece que solo acrecentó su furia.

-SASU: ¡Tu cállate, sakura! ¿Tu querías que la viera, no es cierto!?- le pregunto con sarcasmo furioso- ¡Pues bien, aquí estoy! Y ahora que estoy aquí puedo decirte directamente todo lo que me he guardado por años- se dirigió directamente a Mikoto que solo lo miraba compungida - Eres la persona más despreciable del mundo. Tú destruiste mi infancia, mi niñez y nunca te perdonare.

Jamás te perdonare por rechazarme, por despreciarme cada vez que te pedía por un poco de tu atención. Dices que querías verme, pero cuando yo te buscaba para estar aunque fuera unos minutos contigo tú siempre me alejabas. Me negaste el amor de una madre, pero lo peor de todo, lo que de verdad NUNCA JAMAS te voy a perdonar es que me arrebataras a la única persona que realmente estuvo conmigo desde el comienzo. A mi mejor amigo, a mi confidente, a mi maestro... ¡A mi Hermano!

La furia emanaba de cada poro de su piel y aunque al final de su declaración su voz se le quebró un poco, el rencor acumulado no lo dejaba sucumbir ante el dolor que significaba la perdida de itachi.

Con la respiración agitada luego de tan explosiva declaración, el moreno ahora miraba a si progenitora con los ojos desorbitados como esperando si ella tendría el valor de decirle algo; al igual que la oji-jade que los miraba del uno al otro como debatiendo con sigo misma a cual consolar y apoyar.

-MIKO: ...Lo lamento...- murmullo tan bajamente que temió no haberla escuchado bien - Lo... lamento- repitió un poco más claro.

Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas. Siempre supo que tarde o temprano su hijo le reclamaría por toda sus faltas del pasado y aunque no dejaba d ser sumamente duro ciertamente ya estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

-SASU: Tu...¡¿cómo te atreves a decir que lo lamentas?!- comenzó totalmente enojado perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba- ¡Qué clase de mujer solo puede decir que lo lamenta luego que trato de matar a uno de sus hijos y provoco la muerte del otro!- le grito con indignación acercándose a ella para que lo viera a la cara.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar de acercarse a la pelinegra, sakura se interpuso, evitando que llegara a ella.

La oji-jade sabía que el joven no trataría de lastimar a la señora, al menos no físicamente; él no era como su padre pero aun así podía notar claramente como sus palabras crueles y sus reclamos le estaban haciendo mucho daño a su patrona e incluso a el mismo ya que podía verlo en la expresión de sus ojos. Todo el dolor, la amargura y el resentimiento que cargaba con sigo también lo estaba agobiando a sí mismo.

Es por eso que intervino queriendo parar ya de una vez esa confrontación entre madre e hijo.

-SAKU: ¡Ya basta, joven sasuke ! - le exigió con firmeza tratando de controlarse de sus propias emociones - Por favor no siga, la señora está muy alterada ahora y todo esto no le hace bien- concluyo señalando a la agitada peli-negra que luchaba por controlar sus tristes y desolados sollozos.

-SASU: Sakura...- susurro molesto - como puedes...

El moreno ya no dijo nada más. Presa de la rabia e impotencia, y de todos los malditos sentimientos que ahora lo albergaban, solo se dio media vuelta y salió de aquel cuarto cerrando de uno sonoro portazo la puerta que por mucho tiempo se había negado a cruzar.

Ya no podía seguir allí, necesitaba desesperadamente despejar su mente, aclarar sus sentimientos y analizar otros tantos. Por lo que solo había un lugar en el que podía hacerlo, su refugio, su lugar secreto, en donde podría estar solo y pensar; el ultimo recuerdo que le quedo de su hermano.

... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura miraba perpleja la puerta que se había cerrado frente suyo, en sus ojos se veía lo angustiada que la había dejado el resultado del encuentro entre el joven sasuke y la señora Mikoto. Honestamente nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así; con su patrón terriblemente enojado y la pobre peli-negra totalmente desolada ante el claro rechazo de su hijo. Ciertamente intuyo que tampoco sería un encuentro cálido y amoroso pero ver a su patrona llorando desconsoladamente, tratando inútilmente de contener sus sollozos, tampoco era lo que deseaba lograr al suscitar esa reunión.

-SAKU: Señora Mikoto, por favor trate de calmarse- le dijo suavemente al acercarse a la oji-negra y tenderle sus manos en son de apoyo- Esto no le hace ningún bien a su salud.

Seguía tratando de consolarla pero el llanto desconsolado de la peli-negra no paraba con nada, lo único que esta logro hacer fue aferrarse fervientemente a las manos que la muchacha le ofrecía en pro de apoyo.

-SAKU: Lamento mucho que el joven sasuke haya reaccionado así- mascullo con pesar al recordar todo lo dicho por el chico- esto no era lo que yo esperaba al querer que viniera a verla, de verdad siento mucho...

-MIKO: ¡Gracias! - la interrumpió aun en pleno llanto pero ahora y sin que sakura se diera en que momento, una plena sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la mujer. Una verdadera sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

-SAKU: Ah?! - comenzó la oji- verde confundida ante el repentino cambio en la expresión de su patrona- Señora Mikoto que...?- pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido por la peli-negra, quien sin que lo viera venir, la apreso en un fuerte y cálido abrazo cargado de mucha emoción, así podía sentirlo la pelirosa.

-MIKO: Gracias sakura! ... Gracias, muchas gracias - seguía diciendo, apretando lo más que sus débiles brazos podían aquel abrazo y sin ser capaz de parar sus lágrimas pero estas al parecer eran lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Gracias por cumplir tu promesa! Gracias por hacer que viera a mi hijo una vez más... gra...cias! - las lágrimas ya no le permitieron seguir hablando.

-SAKU: Señora...- murmuro con pena pues se había dado cuenta que a la peli-negra lo único que realmente le había importado había sido que su hijo por fin había ido a ''verla" . Todo lo demás, las palabras crueles, los reclamos, el rencor; nada de eso importaba ante el hecho que al fin, luego del interminable anhelo de muchos años había visto nuevamente el rostro de su hijo menor.

Por lo que lo único que realmente atino a hacer en ese momento fue responder con el mismo fervor aquel abrazo, tratando de transmitirle así a la delicada mujer que estaba con ella, que si fue un momento real el que vivió y que podía desahogarse todo lo que necesitara en su hombro, que estaba ahí para compartir su felicidad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-FUGA: Maldita mocosa! - grito enfurecido el Uchiha, tirando todos los objetos que se encontraban en su escritorio - Maldita, mil veces maldita!

Como era posible que esa escuincla del demonio lo haya dejado en tal situación con su hijo sasuke; le parecía inconcebible que el moreno de repente y de la nada le diera por estar pendiente de su madre, pero aunque no le gustaba para nada aquel interés que el oji- negro mostraba para con la peli-negra el conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para estar seguro que aquel interés era débil y frágil, con las jugadas correctas se resquebrajaría con mucha facilidad. Pero debía hacer algo con esa mocosa pelirosa, esa niñita estaba influyendo demasiado en su tonto e ingenuo hijo y el no podía seguir permitiendo que las artimañas de sakura se apoderaran del corazón inmaduro y crédulo de un pobre muchacho como lo era sasuke, ¡ no lo permitiría jamás!

-FUGA: No dejare que sigas con tu jueguito niñita estúpida...- mascullo para si mismo con los puños apretados del coraje que sentía y de la rabia que lo invadía- De algún modo me voy a deshacer de ti, de algún modo.

-KASA: Señor Fugaku -lo llamo al entrar al despacho del pelinegro, al parecer venia de la sala pues traía en sus manos una de las botellas de licor que mantenían allí- Aquí le traje el trago que me pidió- ofreció de lo más servicial y atenta.

El pelinegro solo la miraba con superioridad como si tanta atención le pareciera de lo más ridícula en esa mujer; que de hecho así era, para él toda esa servicialidad no era más que un disfraz de querer obtener atenciones privilegiadas por su parte pero bueno no le prestaría mucha atención a eso ahora tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

-FUGA: Kasa- la llamo con rudeza- Acaso no me habías dichos que tenías algo entre manos para desarme de una buena vez de la entrometida puta de tu sobrina! -comento más que molesto por no ver ningún resultado por parte de la pelinegra.

-KASA: B-bueno...y-yo e hecho lo que puedo, señor- tartamudeo un poco ya que ciertamente la cara de su patrón no indicaba que estuviera de muy buen genio- Pero... la verdad sakura no es tan tonta. Ella no confía mucho de mí así... que...pues, no he avanzado mucho.

Concluyo bajando la cabeza con temor ante la mirada furibunda del Uchiha mayor al oír que no había conseguido nada aun.

-FUGA: ¡No cabe duda que ustedes las mujeres son unas verdaderas inútiles!- comento con desprecio en la voz- Pues más te vale me tengas algún resultado pronto porque de lo contrario yo mismo voy arreglar el maldito asunto, y tu Kasa también pagaras las consecuencias, ya que, no se te olvide que fuiste tú quien metió a esa mocosa en mi casa ¡¿Me entendiste pedazo de estúpida!? - grito amenazante a la mujer que se encogió de pavor ante la amenaza del viejo oji-negro

-KASA: S-si...Si, señor- respondió presa del miedo provocado por el hombre, inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia- No lo decepcionare, se lo prometo.

-FUGA: Por tu bien, que así sea. Ahora necesito relajarme así que más te vale dejarme satisfecho hoy más que nunca. ¡MUEVETE!- ordeno acomodándose en su silla con las piernas extendidas indicando claramente que quería.

La pelinegra se acercó con cautela y se inclinó ante él, quedando de rodillas frente a su entre pierna. Con un poco de miedo, pues aun podía ver la furia engullida en los ojos negros del hombre, abrió los pantalones y saco el miembro hasta los momentos flácido del Uchiha para comenzar con su labor de inmediato. Ella realmente no disfrutaba muy plenamente del extraño trato que tenía con su patrón, pero mientras le permitiera tener ciertos privilegios y ganarse ciertos favores no podía permitirse desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Todo lo que ella quería era salir del fondo. Tener un poco, de lo que los ricos como sus patrones, tenían; gozar de uno que otro gustillo. Y ¿por qué no? Vengarse de lo que su propia hermana y la bastarda de su hija le hicieron.

Sí, eso definitivamente la motivaba a seguir rebajándose ante los repugnantes deseos y humillaciones del hombre, sin duda alguna, más cruel y despreciable del mundo entero.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura se quedó todo lo que quedaba de día con su patrona, no quería dejarla sola y que el señor Fugaku volviera a tomar represalias en su contra por lo que había pasado con su hijo pero por suerte no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Luego que la pelinegra se tranquilizara de tantas emociones recibidas, pudo descansar cómodamente en su cama ni siquiera necesito de sus medicinas de ese día ya que al parecer se sentía bastante bien y solo quería dormir, y poder tener gratos sueños del echo que había podido ver nuevamente a su hijo como tanto lo quería.

Dejo "felizmente" dormida a la señora Mikoto y se armó de valor para ver frente a frente al joven sasuke, quien seguramente estaría mas que molesto con ella pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que ella misma había propiciado y que sin planearlo, había logrado. Estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras cuando oyó la voz de Karin, al parecer estaba diciéndoles algo a las otras dos chicas.

-KAR: Ah!, no puedo creer que nos hicieran desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en la cocina y ahora resulta que nadie va a comer en esta casa!- comento irritada a las otras dos que la miraban igual de frustradas.

-TEN: Es cierto, nosotras no tenemos la culpa que los patrones estén de mal genio!- se quejó con desgana dejándose recostar en la encimera de la cocina con desanimo.

-TAYU: Pero saben que es lo peor, que esa mosca muerta de sakura ahora no tenga que trabajar como nosotras; sino que como es la favorita del señor sasuke ahora solo se ocupa de "atenderlo" a el- remarco con sarcasmo haciendo comillas con los dedos, dando a entender algo más comprometedor.- No puedo creerlo. Karin a ti el señor nunca te dio ningún privilegio por tus... ujum-carraspeo- servicios...Seguramente no sabías complacerlo correctamente querida.- se burló la pelirroja de su compañera, divertida al verla rabiar.

-KAR: ¡Cállate, estúpida tu que sabes!- le grito con odio a su contraparte- Además te recuerdo que a ti ni pelo nunca así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada. Y para que te quede claro, estoy segura que sasuke regresara a mis brazos más pronto que temprano. Esa mustia peli rosada nunca estará a mi altura; cuando sasuke se canse de jugar con esa rara pueblerina yo volveré a ser el centro de su deliciosa atención- ronroneo lívidamente ansiando ese reencuentro pasional con su sexi patrón.

Sakura realmente no quería seguir escuchando toda esa charla ya que solo oírla le daba nauseas, era repugnante todo lo que esas mujeres hablaban sobre el joven sasuke y sus aventuras con él o sus deseos de tenerlas.

Se iba a retirar a su habitación a descansar luego de un día agotador pero inevitablemente no pudo evitar seguir escuchando.

-TEN: Pues yo que tú, Karin, no me hacía muchas ilusiones querida- le dijo con acento burlón para luego poner una expresión muy seria- Al señor sasuke parece importarle mucho esa muchachita... No sé qué es lo que todos le ven, todos se mueren y pelean por compartir tiempo con ella- murmuro con rabia en la voz al pensar en cierto peli-castaño de ojos perla.

-KAR: Hmmn no seas ridícula esa tonta no es más que ninguna de nosotras y menos que yo- refuto molesta por lo dicho por la castaña.

-TAYU: Bueno para tenten sí que es más- le dijo mirando burlona a la oji-café - después de todo el señor Neji está bastante loquito por la pueblerina y a ti nunca te ha prestado la mas mínima atención- comento riéndose a la vez que la susodicha la miraba con rabia.

-KAR: Y más bien siempre la evita como la peste!- se burló la otra uniéndose a su risa.

-TEN: Uyyyy! Saben que?! Me largo, después de todo ninguno de los patrones va a comer y el señor sasuke se fue de la casa y no creo que vaya a volver hoy. Kasa seguramente también anda por ahí así que entre ustedes se encarguen de recoger todas las sobras no las pienso soportar!...- les grito totalmente furiosa a las dos pelirrojas, que luego de superado el shock inicial por el arrebato de la castaña, la miraron haciéndose las indignadas.

-TAY/KAR: Oyeee!...- les reclamaron pero al parecer no les hizo ningún caso.

La oji-verde por su parte se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿El joven sasuke había salido desde su visita al cuarto de la pelinegra enferma y no había vuelto aun? Llevaba tanto tiempo fuera y estando solo.

No pudo evitar preocuparse por él, después de todo el había salido muy molesto, pero también muy consternado y aturdido del cuarto de la señora Mikoto. En ese estado pueden pasarle muchas cosas a las personas, más si deciden deambular sin rumbo por lugares desolados como los alrededores de la mansión uchiha y sus terrenos. Solo esperaba no le ocurriera nada malo al joven.

Más tarde ese día sakura se encontraba en los establos con la vista frecuentemente puesta en el horizonte para ver si lograba ver la silueta del joven Uchiha acercarse pero no veía absolutamente nada y eso la ponía cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se cayó del caballo o este lo tiro y se golpeó la cabeza al caer? O qué tal que por estar distraído, enojado por lo del encuentro con la señora, haya caído en alguna zanja sin poder salir?... Bueno definitivamente su imaginación podía ser muy fatalista; se reprendió de sí misma en sus pensamientos.

Pero... que tal, que lo hubieran vuelto a secuestrar?! Después de todo su patrón no es que tuviera muchos admiradores, si el mismo Kiba le dijo que él y su familia no eran los únicos "victimas" de las deudas exorbitantes, impuestas por los Uchihas y él no era el único en querer tomar represalias contra ellos, en especial contra él.

No, no podía seguir así, se volvería loca de los nervios debía hacer algo. Decidida busco a Sai, por suerte no andaba muy lejos, estaba lavando el carruaje aprovechando que ninguno de los dueños parecía con intenciones de salir ese día. Se acercó a él para saludarlo, gesto que el devolvió con gusto ya que la pelirosa era alguien sumamente agradable.

-SAKU: Sai, disculpa pero...- mascullo nerviosa sin poder evitar sentirse cohibida al mostrar interés en su patrón- tu... no sabrás cuando regresa el joven sasuke- susurro quedamente, que el propio si tuvo trabajo para oírla detalladamente.

-SAI: Pues la verdad es que no lo sé- se encogió de hombros sin mucha importancia, acostumbrado al temperamento irascible del muchacho pelinegro.- A veces suele irse por horas. Otros hasta días completos, sobre todo cuando sale así de enojado y frustrado al mismo tiempo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación al comportamiento tan voluble de su patrón.

-SAKU: ¿Y sabes a donde va cuando se toma tanto tiempo?- pregunto con la esperanza que supiera.

-SAI: No, no en realidad no. Pero tranquila sakura, el señor sasuke sabe cuidarse muy bien solo- dijo para tranquilizarla al verla tan preocupada- No te preocupes, en caso que lo agarre la noche ya sabrá que hacer y como arreglárselas, por algo es uno de los hombres más rico y joven de todo konoha y sus alrededores- le guiño un ojo en son de complicidad para dejarla tranquila, cosa que obviamente no consiguió.

La oji-verde volvió a los establos y se acercó a la luna, la yegua a la que le había tomado mucho cariño, claro ella amaba a todos los caballos pero esta era especial, no sabría describirlo pero era una conexión con el animal. Cualquiera la tomaría por loca por sus extraños pensamientos pero eso era lo que sentía.

Al llegar a ella y acariciar suavemente su cabeza esta relincho contenta por la atención. Sakura trato de distraer su mente pero le era imposible. De repente la chica noto que el carril de al lado de luna estaba vacío, que era donde normalmente debería estar altai; eso significaba que el joven sasuke salió montado en el caballo azabache.

-SAKU: Tu también estas inquieta por ellos ¿verdad?- pregunto, con una semi-sonrrisa que no le llego al rostro, a la yegua que ahora se había quedado quieta como prestándole atención a lo que le decía- También estoy preocupada. Y si... les paso algo, a lo mejor necesitan ayuda o ... no estar solo- murmuro quedamente pensando en el moreno.

Miro con determinación a la yegua y esta pareció responderle la mirada con la misma intensidad. Al parecer ambas estaban decididas.

-SAKU: Los puedes encontrar, ¿cierto?- pregunto como si realmente hablara con otra persona y no un animal. La bestia luego de unos segundos relincho audiblemente moviendo la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.- Bien cuento contigo luna, vamos a buscar al joven sasuke y a tu amigo altai- concluyo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya lo había decido buscaría al joven sasuke para asegurarse que estaba bien y si él se lo permitía estaría a su lado acompañándole hasta que se le pasara la rabia y todos los sentimientos negativos que ahora seguramente lo albergaban. Aunque ella misma fuera quien los hubiera propiciado, era lo minino que podía hacer por él.

Así que luego de preparar la montura de luna y cabalgarla eficientemente, sujeto las riendas con fuerza y una vez lista emprendió carrera hacia las afueras los terreros Uchihas más que dispuesta a hallar al pelinegro.

... ... ... ...

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba mirando fijamente el contenido que yacía en la copa de su mano, el cual se movía levemente ante el balanceo que esta producía. Su mirada era penetrante, reflejaba un mar de sentimientos mesclados entre sí que denotaban la confusión que aún lo albergaban; incluso en ese momento, luego de varias horas después de haber tenido aquel encuentro con su madre, seguía sin poder sacar de su sistema la desagradable sensación que le produjo ver el estado en que se encontraba la oji-negra.

Él siempre supo que estaba enferma, y ciertamente nunca le importo de que iba su enfermedad o los efectos que esta le provocaba pero verla en ese estado definitivamente había movido una parte de sí que creyó había extinguido de sí mismo hace mucho tiempo, pero tal parecía que solo lo había sepultado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Un siseo salió de los labios firmemente apretados del azabache, dirijo una mirada a su mano derecha la cual se encontraba recargada sobre su rodilla derecha la cual estaba sangrando levemente por un cortadura en la palma que parecía a ver sido hecha no hace mucho, aunque la sangre ya casi estaba seca.

Cuando llego a aquella cabaña que estaba en los límites de sus terrenos lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta la estantería que contenía algunas botellas de vino que conservaba para cada vez que se pasaba por allá, lo cual no era muy seguido pero ahora definitivamente lo necesitaba. Cuando tomo la primera copa, no pudo evitar que la sensación de frustración lo carcomiera a tal grado que sin notarlo cerrara su mano derecha entorno a la copa que sostenía, con tanta fuerza que término rompiéndola, hiriéndose así la palma con los cristales rotos. Aunque ciertamente no le presto mucha atención al asunto su frustacion no lo dejaba pensar en nada más ni siquiera podio sentir el dolor de la herida por lo que opto por buscar otra copa, servirse mas vino y sentarse en el piso de madera al calor de la chimenea que había encendido un poco antes de su arrebato. Sin embargo tal parece que la brisa del clima había revivido la sensibilidad de su cuerpo porque ahora podía sentir claramente el ardor y el dolor en su herida, podía sentir claramente como le palpitaba la palma de la mano y no podía moverla con libertad.

Dejo salir un suspiro, honestamente no se sentía con ánimos de nada ni siquiera de atenderse a sí mismo por lo que prefirió seguir sentado en el piso, seguir pensando y mejor olvidar por un momento que nuevamente sus sentimientos por su madre cobraban fuerza en su interior o al menos ese era su plan de no ser por el ruido de un caballo acercándose a la cabaña para luego oír como el jinete seguramente desmontaba y después escuchar a su propio caballo, Altai, relinchar contento por la llegada de aquel desconocido. No pudo evitar pararse para cruzar la habitación, extrañado, hacia la entrada principal y ver quién demonios había dado con su refugio; nadie sabia de la existencia de ese lugar al menos no que el supiera, después de todo aquella cabaña la había descubierto su hermano Itachi cuando eran unos niños y juntos la habían reconstruido para convertirla en su lugar secreto. Itachi no se habría contado a nadie y el menos, ni a Naruto se la había mencionado ninguna vez.

Resuelto a enfrentar al invasor y correrlo de sus tierras, dándole una merecida lección si era necesario por atreverse a cruzar sus propiedades sin permiso; llego hasta la puerta y de un solo jalón la abrió para encontrarse con la persona que menos se esperaba en ese momento.

-SASU: ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!? ...

...CONTINUARA...

Bueno esto se pone interesante ya en el siguiente capítulo llegamos al momento que más anhelaba ver cuando comencé a leer esta historia de la mano de karinyta espero poder hacerle justicia a lo que ella tenía planeado aunque se no es lo mismo hago lo que puedo. Gracias a quienes siguen mi visión de lo que pudo ser inocencia robada ojala me dejen sus opiniones y que les va pareciendo. Hasta la próxima...


	7. Capitulo 7 Los deseos de ambos

Buenas, buenas a todas y todos aquí estoy presentando un capítulo más de inocencia robada. Este capítulo es especial, quiero aclarar que el lemmon no es realmente mi fuerte por lo que seguramente notaran de donde lo saque, de cualquier modo al final del capítulo lo aclarare mejor. Es todo, disfruten de esta historia.

 **Continuación inspirada en la historia original de Karynita. Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Chapter: 38 " Los deseos de ambos... Y la apuesta la gano... "**

Frente a él estaba parada, con la respiración agitada, el cabello alborotado y la mirada verde jade incrustada en él; una pelirosa que en ese momento no era precisamente alguien con quien hubiera pensado en encontrarse pero allí estaba sujetando aun las riendas de la yegua blanca que al parecer era el motivo de los relinches contentos de Altai quien no paraba de rozarla con el hocico para "saludarla". Además ahora que se deba cuenta la chica estaba empapada ya que sin que él lo notara afuera estaba cayendo una lluvia que tenía pinta de convertirse en una fuerte tormenta por lo que era normal que la oji- jade estuviera toda mojada más si llevaba tiempo cabalgando con luna bajo aquel aguacero.

-SASU: ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí, como se te ocurrió salir de la mansión con esta lluvia, acaso estás loca, sakura?!- le decía a medida que se acerba a ella, mojándose inevitablemente el también, para quitar las riendas de luna de sus temblorosas manos y soltarla luego para ver como esta y altai corrían para buscar donde refugiarse del aguacero. El por su lado tomo la mano de la pelirosa y sin prestarle atención al pequeño respingo de la muchacha la condujo rápidamente al interior de la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras su entrada volviéndose así para mirarla de inmediato.

-SASU: Me vas a decir por fin como demonios llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto nuevamente esperando alguna respuesta por su parte.

-SAKU: ... yo...y-yo- la pelirosa no sabía realmente como comenzar. Cuando luna comenzó andar por un sendero totalmente abandonado llevándola más allá de los límites que conocía de las tierras de los Uchihas pensó que se habían perdido y más aún cuando comenzó a llover pues seguramente habrían perdido el rastro del joven e incluso el camino de regreso pero luego la yegua se agito y comenzó a trotar mas rápido llevándola así hasta una pequeña cabaña que parecía deshabitada o eso pensó hasta que vio al caballo de su patrón a las afueras de ella pastando entre la maleza que había alrededor.

-SASU: Es que acaso no piensas decir nada sakura! - la increpo el moreno ya comenzando a preocuparse por el estado inamovible de la muchacha frente a él. No lograba entender cómo es que de repente llegaba así frente a él y ahora no parecía ser capaz de decir nada cuando normalmente no sabía lo que era quedarse callada.

-SAKU: Y..YO... YO...- tal parecía que solo sabía decir eso.

-SASU: Ya has dicho yo más veces de las que suelo tolerarlo sakura- dijo para luego suspirar resignado y alejándose de la chica para perderse entre un pasillo cercano.

-SAKU: N..Noh...- "no se valla". Quiso decirle pero era como si ya no fuera capaz de expulsar las palabras de su boca. Sin embargo el joven no tardo en volver a aparecer por el mismo pasillo que había desaparecido aunque ahora venía con una toalla en sus manos.

-SASU: Toma - le extendió la toalla- Es mejor te seques rápido o cogerás algún resfrió con lo empapada que estas- termino mirándola seriamente con su faz tan inexpresiva como de costumbre.

Sakura lo miro unos segundos más para luego lentamente tomar el paño de las manos de su patrón, tratando de ignorar inútilmente aquella corriente, que siempre la traspasaba cuando sus manos hacían contacto en ciertos momentos. Aun así su boca por fin pudo expulsar algo de sus pensamientos.

-SAKU: Usted también debería secarse o podría enfermar- le dijo suavemente, haciendo lo posible por sonar serena quizá para infundirle esa serenidad a él, aunque él no pareciera alterado ni nada.

-SASU: TKS ! ...- no pudo evitar soltar una semi-risa irónica, sakura eran definitivamente muy peculiar- Vaya, hasta que al fin dices algo que no es solamente yo- comento mirándola de soslayo con su infaltable sonrisa de lado.

-SAKU: N..NO bueno.. yo..ahm- escucho la leve risa del pelinegro al volver con lo del yo, lo que provoco un conocido sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sin embargo ya que habia recuperado su capacidad de hablar debía aprovecharla.- Lamento mucho todo lo que paso antes, joven sasuke, sé que para usted debió ser muy difi...

-SASU: ¿A qué viniste aquí, sakura?! Más importante aún ¿cómo encontraste este lugar? - la interrumpió deliberadamente no queriendo seguir pensando en el asunto más de la cuenta.

-SAKU: Pues yo... es decir...luna..y yo ah! , umm- "ayy! Pero que pasaba con ella, acaso se habia vuelto estúpida de repente o qué?!" - se recriminaba así misma en su cabeza. Si seguía así lo único que lograría seria hartar al joven y provocar nuevamente su molestia, pero es que es como si cerebro fuera más rápido de lo que su boca podía procesar las palabras.

-SASU: Sabes que olvídalo- suspiro resignado de la actitud atolondrada de la oji-verde definitivamente ahora no podía hablar claramente con ella- Puedes quedarte en la habitación de la casa, es la única que hay, de todos modos con esa tormenta no puedes volver a la mansión.

Se dispuso a buscarse otro trago para relajarse más ahora con la presencia de la pelirosa invadiendo su mente y su esencia tentando todo su autocontrol. Sin embargo no pudo dar un paso más cuando sintió como unos delicados dedos lo tomaban del brazo ejerciendo una leve presión. Se volteo para comprobar que era sakura pero no lo miraba a el directamente sino que su vista estaba clavada en su mano, la que aún le escocía por la cortadura si tratar que tenía allí.

-SAKU: Esta herido- detallo preocupada por la herida en la mano derecha del muchacho la cual parecía llevar ya algún tiempo pues la sangre ya no fluía con abundancia como seguramente habrá sido al ser hecha, además de que estaba roja e hinchada." Seguramente estaba tan enojado, que no le importó el dolor que debía sentir"-pensó sin perder de vista la cortadura de la palma del moreno.

-SASU: Es una herida sin importancia- dijo suavemente, no pudo evitar que la calidez que aquella chica le trasmitida lo traspasara por completo al sentir su preocupación para con él. Era ridículo pero que podía hacer si el...- Mejor ve a descansar sakura, seguramente estarás cansada y debes abrigarte, aun estas helada por la lluvia- puntualizo a el que ni siquiera habia usado la toalla que le dio. Lo que menos quería era que enfermara por su causa.

Mas no así, la pelirosa lo que hizo fue llevarlo hasta la chimenea y sin soltar su brazo tiro de el para hacerlo sentar en el piso a la par que ella. Sasuke iba a preguntarle que pretendía cuando ella solo tomo su mano lastimada con una de las suyas, y usando la mano con la toalla procedió a limpiar la herida de su mano. Al ver que necesitaba humedecer el paño, se le ocurrió mojarlo con la humedad de su cabello del cual aun caían algunas gotas de la lluvia de afuera y ante la mirada asombrada del oji-negro fue limpiando suavemente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo la sangre que aun manchaba su palma.

-SAKU: No debería dejar esta herida así podría infectarse y seria mucho peor- regaño concentrada en su labor lo cual sorprendió mas al peli-negro pues lo estaba tratando como un niño pequeño- Debe ser cuidadoso, no me gusta qu... - se calló de repente al ver que se estaba comportando de forma insolente con su patrón.

-SASU: No te gusta que?- le pregunto sin darle importancia a sus regaños, le interesaba más conocer su respuesta.

-SAKU: No me gusta... que se lastime ni que... nada le haga daño- mascullo suavemente con ese encantador sonrojo; que siempre lo cautivaba, en su rostro. No se animaba a verlo a los ojos pues la vergüenza por sus palabras la cohibía, sin embargo de repente el joven invirtió la posición de sus manos y ahora era el quien la sostenía firmemente entre sus dedos.

Lentamente subió la vista y dos pares de orbes chocaron intensamente entre sí, jade contra negro. Se quedaron así durante algunos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que el moreno hablo.

-SASU: De verdad te preocupas tanto por mí- susurro con voz ronca, no tenía muy claro porque de repente el ambiente se habia puesto tan tenso, además podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella impregnarse en cada poro de su piel embriagándolo con su exquisita esencia. Su olor estaba comenzando a turbar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Sakura no estaba en mejor estado, sentía su corazón palpitar de forma acelerada, no sabía quién lo provocaba pero cada vez la distancia entre sus rostros y sus cuerpos se reducía más y más hasta que pudo sentir el cálido aliento de azabache colarse en todo sus ser. No sabía porque de la nada estaban en una situación así pero honestamente no sentía que debiera pararlo.

El oji-negro levemente se fue acercando al rostro de la chica y tomando, con su mano, sana la sonrosada mejilla de la pelirosa beso suavemente los labios temblorosos pero dulces de la oji-jade. Sin soltar su otra mano, entrelazo uno a uno sus dedos con los suyos; ella por su lazo sintió su corazón acelerarse de sobre manera y más cuando sintió como el muchacho se acercaba aún más a ella para así rodearla con sus brazos. Trato de corresponderle igualmente, después de todo ella lo amaba con una fuerza incluso mayor a la que creía y podía sentir que el de verdad la necesitaba.

-SASU: Sakura - susurro sobre sus labios.

Nuevamente atrapo los labios de la pelirrosa entre los suyos pero esta vez con más intensidad que el beso anterior, con más fuerza. Sus manos se posicionaron en la delicada cintura de la chica y si ser muy consciente de ello ambos se recostaron lentamente. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por esa delicada cintura en un suave tacto que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y, más aun cuando sintió como el Uchiha bajaba sus labios por su quijada, no era la primera vez que se besaban así pero la situación en definitiva la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-SAKU: Jo..joven...- murmuro nerviosa.

El pelinegro se separó un poco de la oji-verde al oírla, y se maldijo mil veces al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rápidamente se separó aún más sin llegar a sentarse pero aun así a una distancia prudente para no atormentar a la pelirrosa, lo que menos deseaba era asustarla ya que era muy consciente de los miedos que acongojaban su mente.

-SASU: Lo siento sakura- exclamo- No quise... no quise- balbuceaba inseguro sin saber cómo excusarse.

Sakura lo vio sumamente avergonzada a la vez que algo tensa. Vio como el joven le desviaba la mirada, en realidad parecía arrepentido por lo que hacía, pero ella... La verdad es que ella... no lo estaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, lo cierto es que no se sentía asustada como las otras veces, bueno como le sucedía cuando tenía un contacto tan íntimo u cercano con una persona del sexo opuesto; más bien se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada y... ¿ansiosa?. Lo cierto es que ella lo amaba, sin importar todo lo malo que ha pasado entre ellos últimamente, ella lo quería y aunque sabía o creía que él no la quería no como ella a él , aun así deseaba poder demostrarle cuán grande era su amor por él. Entonces ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ya era tiempo de superar aquel horrible recuerdo de su pasado, de superarlo y seguir adelante.

Miro largamente al pelinegro, podía confiar en él, lo sabía, y estaba segura que el azabache jamás le haría daño...

-SASU: De verdad discúlpame no...- susurro al tiempo que intentaba enderezarse pero las manos de ella se lo impidieron.

-SAKU: N..no... no se disculpe- balbuceo nerviosa- y no se vaya- añadió con las mejillas más rojas que nunca.

-SASU: Sakura...- dijo sorprendido por las palabras y acciones de la pelirrosa, y por aquel intenso brillo en sus ojos.

-SAKU: Yo... Joven yo quiero...- exclamo con el corazón a mil.

-SASU: Sakura no lo digas- interrumpió rápidamente - No tienes que hacer esto si no es lo que deseas- exclamo de una manera comprensiva y con una muy imperceptible sonrisa.

-SAKU: Pero yo...- replico rápidamente- yo s..si... si quiero! - murmuro con voz temblorosa.

-SASU: Sa..sakura... - tartamudeo nuevamente sorprendido.

-SAKU: Y..yo... de verdad quiero joven- dijo apenada pero totalmente segura y decidida, de sus deseos.

Sin esperar más arrugo la camisa del moreno entre sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella y así unir sus labios, cosa que tomo totalmente desprevenido al pelinegro ya que la oji-jade no era de hacer esas cosas. Por otro lado, Sakura, sentía que la vergüenza era tal que besarlo era lo mejor para que el chico dejara de observarla con aquella incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Luego de pasada la conmoción por parte de Sasuke, este no dudo en responder pues el también lo deseaba, lo deseaba desde hacía tiempo; el poder tenerla entre sus brazos, el poder sentir la calidez de su piel. La deseaba, la deseaba más que nada en el mundo y porque no decirlo, también la necesitaba. Nuevamente dejo que su peso fuera contra ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos...

-SASU:¿ Estas segura?- murmuro una vez que se separó de sus labios. Estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, era una imagen perfecta para sus ojos.

-SAKU: M..mas que nunca - balbuceo segura.

Nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios, sintiendo como la dicha se expandía en su pecho; dicha de saber que después de tanta espera ella se entregaría a él, que aun a pesar de lo que para ella significaba estar con un hombre, ella estaba decidida a ser suya esa noche.

Una de sus manos se posiciono en la cintura de la joven lentamente y comenzó a acariciar por allí, por sobre el sencillo vestido de la pelirrosa. La beso con intensidad pero yendo lentamente no quería apresurar las cosas, quería hacerla sentir bien. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella para bajar por su quijada y llegar a su delgado cuello le dio suaves besos allí, sintiendo como de los labios de la oji- jade comenzaban a escapar pequeños suspiros, entre mescla de placer y nervios.

Volvió a subir para reclamar nuevamente sus labios y permaneció allí por bastante tiempo, acariciándola por sobre esas telas mientras que ella tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, apresando fuertemente su camisa.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar por los nervios y la ansiedad. Nervios porque ella no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación, nervios de sus miedos se apoderaran de su mente y arruinaran el momento como siempre habia sucedido. Pero ansiosa porque era lo que quería; poder entregarse al hombre que amaba, entregarse por voluntad propia a un hombre al cual ella misma quería con cada partícula de su ser. Sabía que el pelinegro tendría consideración, sabía que le tendría paciencia, que no la obligaría a nada que no quisiera y todo ello hacia que la confianza avanzara un poco en su ser, sin embargo la misma pareció desaparecer cuando sintió como el moreno, sin dejar de besarla, comenzaba a deslizar el cierre de su vestido con una lentitud enloquecedora.

No abrió los ojos, no lo hizo porque sabía que si los abría el notaria el remolino de emociones que le estaba provocando todo esto, y si lo hacia él se detendría pero ella no quería que se detuviera, no lo deseaba así que continuo correspondiendo el beso tratando de aplacar sus miedos. Mientras sentía como el joven terminaba de bajar completamente el cierre de su vestido y deslizaba por sus brazos la parte superior del mismo, acariciando muy lentamente cada tramo de piel descubierta hasta que finalmente descendió hasta sus caderas contemplando así por primera vez el torso desnudo de la pelirrosa y sus pechos solo cubiertos por una fina tela blanca, casi traslucida.

-SAKU: Joven...- susurro al sentir como las manos del Uchiha se colocaban en su vientre desnudo.

El azabache comenzó a sentir el calor en todo su cuerpo, un torbellino de sensaciones mesclados entre sí; ternura, lujuria, deseo... amor. Aun así se controló.

Nuevamente beso el cuello de la pelirosa, esta vez con más exigencia que hace unos momentos pero de manera calmada. Continúo allí por un buen rato más, extasiándose del dulce sabor de la chica y después de eso comenzó a bajar aún más, y sintió como ella se estremecía. No se detuvo pero si se obligó a hacerlo de manera más relajada y poco a poco bajo más, pasando entre sus pechos aun cubiertos, llegando hasta su vientre.

-SAKU: ¡ AH! ...- escapo un gemido. Su cara se tornó roja y se sintió arder.

Aquel sonido que habia escapado de sus labios, lo habia echo en un acto completamente involuntario y a vergonzante pero no lo habia podido evitar, pues al sentir los labios de su patrón en su vientre era algo realmente estremecedor. Después de eso sintió como el pelinegro volvía a subir y sin esperar mas le deslizaba los tirantes del sostén que cubría sus pechos, al bajarlos completamente se irguió para así verla fijamente a los ojos. Al instante cerro los ojos y sus puños se apretaron.

-SASU: Sakura - llamo el moreno.

-SAKU: N..no se detenga, por favor...- murmuro suavemente.

De nuevo la miro por largo tiempo, y en verdad se dio cuenta que ella quería que continuara. Lo habia visto en sus ojos, aunque también vio la vergüenza y la acompañaba un poco de temor pero aquello era algo normal, algo que él se encargaría de hacer desaparecer y ella se iría acostumbrando. La deseaba, la deseaba y la quería con mucha fuerza, así que sin más llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de la joven y con mucha facilidad desabrocho el sujetador. Inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo de la oji-jade se tensaba así que la beso nuevamente para tratar de calmarla, sin embargo mientras lo hacía no se detuvo en ningún momento y sin más saco el sujetador de allí para lanzarlo quien sabe dónde...

-SAKU: Joven sasuke- balbuceo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-SASU: Shhh... Todo está bien, sakura- susurro con ternura.

Estaba tan nerviosa, pero aun así la voz del chico hizo que se calmara, lo habia dicho con tanta ternura que de verdad creyó que todo estaba bien; y ¡así era! ¡Claro que sí! Y es que en verdad nada andaba mal allí, nada de nada, por el contrario todo estaba de maravilla porque ambos lo querían, ambos se deseaban y estaban haciendo realidad su deseo. El pensar en ello hizo que se relajara un poco, solo un poco. Después de eso sintió como el joven volvía a bajar y sin previo aviso tomaba uno de sus pechos entre sus labios. Lo que sintió en ese momento fue realmente abrazador.

-SAKU: ¡ JOVEN!- gimió audiblemente sobresaltada.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras degustaba la cima de uno de aquellos preciosos pechos. Eran tan cálidos y exquisitos que se sintió enloquecer más aun así mantuvo la calma, solo por ella. Termino de degustar ese y rápidamente se dirigió al otro, para darle la misma atención, y mientras lo hacia sintió como sakura lanzaba pequeños gemidos y como su piel se erizaba una y otra vez... Nuevamente volvió a subir, una vez que saboreo aquellos dos bondadosos montes.

-SASU: Eres muy hermosa, sakura...- le dijo atrapando sus temblorosos labios entre los suyos.

"Eres muy hermosa sakura ". Su mente se habia quedado estancada en aquellas palabras.

Realmente... ¿realmente el joven la vería hermosa? Hubiera continuado pensando en el pero de repente sintió como el Uchiha se levantaba un poco y lentamente se desabrochaba la camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron y vieron como poco a poco el pecho del azabache quedaba al descubierto. Sus manos involuntariamente, y con timidez, se posicionaron en los hombros del chico; con mucha pena y lentitud comenzaba a bajar esa tela, quedando el torso del moreno expuesto.

-SASU: Te deseo tanto sakura. - exclamo al tiempo que bajaba de nuevo, haciendo chocar sus torsos desnudos.

-SAKU: Y.. yo también... también lo deseo joven- tartamudeo muy suavemente para después sentir los labios de el sobre los de ella.

Se mantuvo besándola un tiempo más, mientras que sus manos aun recorrían los pedazos de piel de la pelirosa, no solo de arriba si no que también viajaba a sus piernas, suaves y delicadas. Más después de un tiempo sabía que aquello debía terminar, y lentamente y sin esperar más comenzó a quitar lo que quedaba del vestido de la oji-verde, sin dejar de besarla para lograr entretenerla con ello y al parecer lo habia logrado porque el vestido salió de su cuerpo, sin ningún reclamo ni mucho menos; así que aprovechando la oportunidad de que la pelirosa estaba sumida completamente en aquel beso, se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior.

-SAKU: Joven- jadeo cuando sintió como el miembro duro del oji-negro rozaba su intimidad.

Recién en ese momento se habia dado cuenta de todo y entonces sintió las brizas chocar contra sus piernas desnudas y su piel chocar contra la de las piernas del joven Uchiha.

Sabía que lo último se avecinaba, y el pensar en ello hizo que se tensara y que el miedo junto a los nervios la invadieran; y en su mente comenzaban a formarse imágenes de aquella noche, de aquel hombre. El agonizante dolor que sintió cuando ese sujeto sin ninguna contemplación le arrebato el tesoro más preciado de una mujer; sin embargo todo pareció desvanecerse al sentir los besos del azabache los cuales le ayudaban a calmarse segundo a segundo.

Después sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando las manos de su joven patrón se colocaron en los bordes de sus bragas y comenzaron a bajarlas lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron con tal fuerza y su corazón se aceleró aún más.

-SASU: Todo va estar bien, sakura- susurro suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con infinita ternura pues habia notado el cuerpo tenso de la muchacha y el cómo su corazón se aceleraba descontroladamente.

Vio como las facciones de la oji-jade se relajaba cuando habia dicho eso, así que sin más le termino de sacar las bragas e inmediatamente sintió el ardor en su cuerpo. No espero más e hizo lo mismo con sus pantaloncillos, quedando completamente desnudos listos para el acto final que sería el broche de oro para todo eso.

Estaba nervioso y aquello era evidente pues su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero no nervioso por él, estaba nervioso por ella porque quería que ella disfrutara de su encuentro y que se gravara en su mente, en cada poro de su piel y solo ese recuerdo fuera el único que ella recordara, solo a él y nada más que a él.

-SASU: Cálmate...- murmuro mientras rosaba su miembro con la intimidad de la pelirosa.

Se tensó como nunca cuando sintió el cálido miembro del Uchiha en su entrada. Sabía que llegarían a eso, pero aun así no podía evitar el temor y la vergüenza; saber que por fin podría saber lo que era entregarse a un hombre por amor, saber que se sentía estar con alguien que no buscaba hacerte daño y solo complacerse así mismo; la ayudaban a no caer en la desesperación.

-SASU: Lo hare despacio sakura... relájate- susurro antes de comenzar a introducirse lentamente en ella.

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, mas aun así no pidió que se detuviera ni mucho menos.

Era extraño pero ese dolor no era como el que sintió aquella vez, era como un ardor que aunque incomodaba no sentía que la lastimara. Por lo que presentía que solo debía aguantar un poco. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y después de eso sintió nuevamente los labios de el sobre los de ella, mientras poco a poco continuaba hundiéndose en ella lentamente.

-SASU: Sakura - jadeo una vez hubo introducido toda su erección en la joven.

Sus delicados brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su patrón, en busca de apoyo a aquel dolor agudo que se expandía desde allí hacia todo su cuerpo. A pesar que el dolor no era tan agobiante aun así, dolía, y sin poder evitarlo una diminuta lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

-SASU: Ya pasara sakura- le susurro tiernamente al oído.

La dicha que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, sentir aquellas cálidas paredes que lo aprisionaban y le dificultaban, levemente, la entrada le hacían sentir el hombre más feliz y dichoso del mundo. Saber que ella ahora era solo suya, era lo mejor y esperaba que fuera así siempre.

La beso suavemente en los labios, viendo como la pelirosa trataba de asimilar aquella invasión y el esperaría, esperaría que lo hiciera porque el quería que aquella fuera una noche maravillosa, por lo que tendría la paciencia suficiente hasta que la pelirosa estuviera lista.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando el miembro del azabache la lleno por completo, no sabía ni como describir lo que sentía, era una mezcla de dolor, ardor y ... placer.

Luego de haber pasados unos minutos el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y solo sentía como el calor comenzaba a aumentar más y más en su cuerpo. Sus manos se encontraban alrededor de la espalda del pelinegro y sus uñas hacían una fuerte presión allí.

-SAKU: Joven- llamo como pudo al azabache que besaba con suma delicadeza su cuello.

El oji-negro entendió de inmediato, sin más subió su cabeza para verla fijamente. Estaba realmente hermosa con todos sus cabellos alborotados y con el sudor cubriendo su frente. Sin esperar más atrapo sus labios, al mismo tiempo que salió de ella para volver a entrar casi al instante, con suavidad y ternura.

Inmediatamente sus labios se separaron de los de ella para dejar que el aire llenara sus pulmones y continuo embistiendo con suavidad.

-SAKU: ¡Joven Sasuke! - gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

De repente el rastro de dolor comenzó a convertirse en placer, puro placer. Sintió algo que jamás habia sentido, y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo la hacían temblar y vibrar por la intensidad. Tal vez en otro momento se hubiera avergonzado de sobremanera ante las reacciones de su cuerpo y los gemidos de su boca pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, por lo que la vergüenza quedaba en segundo plano...

-SASU: ¡ Ah Sakura ! - exclamo el pelinegro al sentir aquel delicioso rose de sus intimidades.

Aquello era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando y en verdad que agradecía una y otra vez que la pelirrosa se hubiera entregado a él y le permitiera hacerla suya, porque a partir de ahora ella era suya y aquello lo enorgullecía. Después de un buen tiempo en el que continuo con aquellas sutiles embestidas aumento el ritmo y la intensidad, ya consciente que sakura se habia acostumbrado a aquella intromisión.

-SAKU: ¡ AH ! - gimió audiblemente, enterrando aún mas sus uñas en la espalda de su patrón y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

Las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a ser más fuertes y seguidas cuando el chico aumentaba la intensidad de sus estocadas. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su mente se nublo completamente para dar paso a u fuerte estremecimiento que la dejo sin aliento. Un fuerte gemido iba a escapar de sus labios cuando sintió que su interior se retorcía con fuerza, más el mismo no llego a escapar porque el oji-negro capturo su boca con la suya; su gemido murió allí.

Sintió como la chica se arqueaba de placer al llegar al orgasmo y el también pronto lo haría sintiendo como todo dentro de el explotaría aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y solo bastaron tres más para que su cuerpo también convulsionara. Si n preámbulo alguno y sin siquiera pensar en retirarse, se derramo en el interior de la joven pelirosa, y su gemido murió en los labios de la oji-jade.

Sintió una calidez en sus entrañas proveniente del pelinegro y aquello no hizo más que volver a estremecerla. Después de eso sus labios se separaron y pudo sentir la agitada respiración del azabache en su rostro al tiempo que ella trataba de regular la suya.

-SAKU: Lo... amo... Lo amo joven- balbuceo débilmente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada pero feliz, más que feliz por lo que habia compartido con ese hermoso peli-negro que era tan importante para ella. Poco a poco se fue relajando cada vez mas hasta caer en los brazos de la inconciencia.

Sasuke sonrió al oírla y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para así contemplarla y apreciar como la chica tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y su respiración se iba acompasando segundo a segundo hasta que la sintió relajarse por completo, fue cuando la supo dormida.

Lentamente salió de su interior y alcanzo a oír un suave gemido por parte de ella a lo que el retenía uno propio. Se desplomo a un lado para luego acomodar a la muchacha en su pecho y luego cubrir la desnudes de ambos bajo las acogedoras telas de la delicada alfombra que se hallaba en el piso cerca de la chimenea, donde sin el proponérselo realmente habia terminado teniendo el más placentero sexo de su vida con la mujer que llevaba meses enloqueciéndolo y sin que el terminara de asimilarlo, la que amaba.

Paso sus fuertes brazos por la delicada cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, abrasándola con posesividad, enterrando su cabeza en la dulce fragancia de su cabello y depositando un tierno beso allí para luego bajar a su delicado cuello y proporcionarle un profundo beso que seguramente dejaría marca y así disponerse acompañarla en su sueño pero no sin antes dejar salir un débil y casi inaudible...

-SASU: Yo también..

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su silla, mirando fijamente al individuo que estaba sentado frente a él, el cual miraba a su vez el pequeño maletín que contenía una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero incluso superior a la que ya anteriormente le habia facilitado. Fugaku le prestaba suma atención a la cara de incredulidad de ese sujeto.

\- : Usted me está pagando toda esta cantidad, solo para inventar información falsa sobre una chiquilla pueblerina de la que su hijo se ha enamorado- pregunto aquel detective que estuvo con anterioridad en su casa a petición de sasuke, con incredulidad.

-FUGA: ¡Mi hijo no está enamorado de esa mocosa! - reclamo molesto por el comentario del sujeto- Y yo simplemente quiero ahorrarle muchos problemas a sasuke al encapricharse con esa mujerzuela que lo único que busca es obtener los favores que un joven con la posición de mi hijo puede darle. A ese tipo de zorras es mejor desecharlas en la menor oportunidad.

El hombre noto como el Uchiha hablaba con profundo odio y rencor, por lo que mejor no siguió cuestionando nada ya que bien era conocido el poder que los Uchihas tenían en toda Konoha y el renombre que alcanzaban en otros pueblos de la región.

\- : B..bien, entiendo - dijo aclarándose la garganta, ya que el viejo Uchiha era un tipo de verdad intimidante- Yo falsificare la información de aquella muchacha y le hare llegar todo lo que usted me dijo. Cuando quiere que se le la "información" a su hijo- pregunto en tono profesional

-FUGA: Ya le avise cuando sea el momento, por lo pronto solo ocúpese de redactar lo que le dice y ya luego lo mandare a llamar para usted mismo le muestre todo a sasuke- le aclaro con rudeza para luego ponerse a revisar unos documentos de su escritorio, dándole a entender que ya no habia nada más que hablar, y expresando de forma nada sutil que se fuera de su despacho.

\- : Pues con su permiso, me retiro- se levantó tomando el maletín con la plata y haciendo una leve reverencia. Se dio la vuelta, cuando le dijo.

-FUGA: Y no olvide que no solo estoy pagando sus "servicios" sino que también su silencio- advirtió con tono de amenaza en su voz.

\- : Por supuesto, señor - respondió con cautela. Definitivamente Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre de temer y debía andar con cuidado con personas como él.

Cuando finalmente aquel hombre se marchó el viejo pelinegro se recostó en su silla y con un profundo suspiro comento.

-FUGA: Disfruta mientras puedas tu gloria, escuincla- murmuro con desdén - Dejare que seas el juguete de sasuke un poco más pero muy pronto me voy a deshacer de ti de una vez por todas... ¡Te lo aseguro! - exclamo dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con su puño cerrado producto de la ira que el solo pensar en esa mocosa pelirosa le provocaba.

Pero pronto, muy pronto se desharía de ella, y con ella se irían todos sus problemas y preocupaciones sobre todo su preocupación más grande: Sasuke.

... ... ... ... ...

Todo se encontraba en total calma, se podía oír incluso el susurrar del viento que corría frio afuera después de la larga tormenta que habia azotado esa tarde. Seguramente ya era entrada la noche o algo así, ciertamente en ese momento, el tiempo, era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Sasuke se habia despertado no hace mucho tiempo y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una cabellera rosa, junto a un hermoso rostro que se hallaba recostado en su pecho. La expresión que dibuja el rostro de sakura era de tanta paz que el pelinegro no pudo evitar quedar deslumbrado por ella. Aun ahora le costaba creer que realmente la habia echo suya, finalmente habia podido estar con ella de la forma que más ansiaba pero lo más sorprendente era que quería mucho más. Tenerla por primera vez no habia sido suficiente, su cuerpo aún no se sentía satisfecho, quería mucho mas de ella lo cual nunca antes le habia pasado.

La contemplo unos minutos más mientras movía una de sus manos por la desnuda cintura de la chica, bajo la suave tela de las sabanas, para atraerla un poco más a él. Se habia despertado antes al sentir la briza fría de la noche y al darse cuenta que aun seguían en el piso frente a una casi apagada chimenea, decidió mejor moverlos a la habitación que ocupaba aquella cabaña para poder darse más calor; no le resulto nada difícil cargar a la durmiente oji-jade la cual ni se inmuto por el movimiento así que la llevo hasta la habitación y los arropo luego a ambos para continuar descansando.

Sakura se removió un poco, quizá ya habia descansado lo suficiente y ahora comenzaría a despertar. Espero un poco más clavando su vista en el rostro de ella, al poco tiempo vio como lentamente los ojos de un hermoso color jade, se iban abriendo poco a poco.

La visión de sakura comenzó siendo algo borrosa, ciertamente era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de tener una larga noche de sueño. Al principio no podía recordar muy bien que es lo que habia pasado la otra noche ni donde se encontraba ahora pero a medida que su vista se aclaraba pudo notar de inmediato que se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho de alguien y entonces al levantar la mirada sus jemas de color jade chocaron con unos impresionantes orbes negros que la miraban muy fijamente.

-SASU: Al fin despiertas- comenzó con su genuina sonrisa de lado, plasmada en su rostro- casi creí que tendría que verte dormir por todo el día- dijo a modo de broma.

-SAKU: Joven Sasuke- susurra roncamente, aun hipnotizada por los ojos azabaches del Uchiha- ¿Que... ¡ ah !?- exclama al notar un pequeño detalle.

La pelirosa pudo sentir el sutil rose de sus pieles y fue cuando comprendió que se hallaba desnuda, igual que él; bajo las sabanas, en la misma cama, envuelta por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro y al instante a su mente llego en una lluvia de imágenes, todos los recuerdos del momento vivido la noche anterior. Como por primera vez habia estado realmente con un hombre, de manera consensuada, y sin que sus miedos la atormentaran en ningún momento; todo porque habia sido el, el joven Sasuke fue de verdad muy tierno y amable con ella, teniéndole toda la paciencia del mundo y en ningún momento presionándola.

-SASU: Tierra llamando a sakura- le dijo el oji-negro presionando levemente su agarre en la cintura de la pelirosa- Que pasa sakura, ¿estás bien?

-SAKU: Joven... sasuke- murmuro escondiendo la mitad de su rostro entre las sabanas que los rodeaban- nosotros... estamos... des...mmnn...- decía entrecortadamente en balbuceos apenas entendibles, siendo incapaz de continuar debido a la vergüenza.

Sasuke la vio ponerse totalmente roja ante la pena de saber que bajo esas sencillas telas estaban totalmente desnudos y su timidez haciendo gala de presencia.

-SASU: Si te preguntas ¿si estamos desnudos?- comento con una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse mas- La respuesta es sí sakura, estamos totalmente desnudos.

Sakura se sintió arder de la pena que estar en esa posición con su joven patrón le provocaba, esta sin duda sería una mañana que jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Para él tampoco era fácil saberla desnuda entre sus brazos, menos aún sentirla, pero por otras razones que nada tenían que ver con la vergüenza o algo parecido. Pero antes de darle rienda suelta a sus deseos matutinos tenía algo importante que decirle a su tímida pelirosa, sí porque de ahora en adelante esa chica era totalmente suya.

Acercando más su cara al delicado rostro de la oji-jade, pego sus frentes antes de susurrarle.

-SASU: Yo Gane... ! - puntualizo con su voz sensualmente ronca

-SAKU: ... ¿¡Eh!?... ¿ Qué ? - pregunto desconcertada por las palabras del moreno.

-SASU: La apuesta... solo un mes- comenzó lentamente como dándole a ella la oportunidad de recordar aquel pequeño encuentro de hace algún tiempo.

-SAKU:¡ AH ! - exclamo levemente al recordar de lo que su patrón hablaba - Yo...

-SASU: Aun no se cumple el mes, así que... yo gane- exclamo de lo más orgulloso para al instante plantarle un muy ardiente beso a la aturdida chica, que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para confrontarlo por lo que solo se dejó llevar por el fogoso beso del azabache, que debido a la intensidad logro sacarle uno de esos penosos gemidos.

Cuando el chico comenzó a dejar libres sus labios por la necesidad de respirar encontró en su cabeza las palabras a decir para confrontar el comentario mordaz del Uchiha.

-SAKU: E..en..entonces...- comenzó tratando de regular su respiración- Yo también gano... Usted... fue a ver a su madre- dijo con temor que el mencionar a la señora Mikoto deshiciera el buen humor con el que el joven parecía haber despertado esa mañana.

Sasuke la miro seriamente por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, casi estaba segura que nuevamente su torpeza habia arruinado el lindo momento de su primer despertar juntos, pero luego lo vio embozar su típica sonrisa de lado y supo que todo está en orden.

-SASU: Supongo entonces...- comenzó resignado a la peculiar manía de sakura por sacar temas fuera de lugar, en momentos tan poco apropiados, como ese- Que puede ser un empate.- declaro regalándole a la oji-verde su más genuina sonrisa.

La radiante sonrisa de sakura, en respuesta a las palabras del joven Uchiha, no tenía comparación a ninguna que le hubiera regalado antes; definitivamente haría todo lo posible por verla sonreír así, de ahora en adelante.

Sí, definitivamente esta sería una mañana que jamás borraría de su memoria, la guardaría como un bello recuerdo, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 **CONTINUARA...**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo espero haya estado de su agrado, sé que quizá le falte mucho para parecerse al de la autora original pero prometo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

La parte de lemmon la extraje de un capítulo del otro fic de la misma autora Nuestro destino o Nuestro amor? Y lo adapte a los personajes de sasuke y sakura.

Bueno sin más que decir, ojala me dejen sus opiniones y me digan que piensan del desarrollo de mi visión de esta magnífica historia. Yo siempre me he imaginado muchos escenarios en lo que pudo ser la continuación de la trama y estoy tratando de organizar todo para que tenga sentido así que supongo me llevara un tiempo completar toda la historia pero hare todo lo sanamente posible por llevarles un final digno que no nos decepcione a ninguno.

¡GRACIAS A QUIENES ME SIGUEN Y HASTA LA PROXIMA...!


	8. Chapter 8 Verdades Amargas

Hola después de muuuuuucho tiempo, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de MCIR se que me he demorado pero realmente cuando no puedes acomodar las ideas en tu cabeza se te complica todo, pero ya sin mas retrasos aquí los dejo con el capitulo, espero lo disfruten ^-^ y deseo conocer sus opiniones de como va el desarrollo de esta continuación 😉

 **Continuación inspirada en la historia original de Karynita. Los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **... . ... . ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **Chapter: 39 " Verdades amargas"**

Se encontraba cierta pelirosa mirando con suma vergüenza al pelinegro que, hasta hace un momento estaba en la misma cama con ella, dicho pelinegro se había levantado al oír el relinchar de Altái por lo que fue a cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden, y si todo estaba bien. Al parecer solo estaba contento de estar pastando con la yegua, luna, a su lado.

Al ver que todo estaba bien, se giro para ver a la pelirosa, la cual estaba tapándose toda, hasta la mitad del rostro, con las sabanas de la cama y con la cara sumamente colorada; lo que le causo curiosidad pero al instante noto, por como lo miraba y a "donde" lo miraba, el ¿por que? de su sonrojo, lo que provoco que una sonrisa ladina se plantara en su rostro.

-SASU: ¿Que pasa, sakura?. A caso... ¿ te da vergüenza verme desnudo?- pregunto con gracia pues realmente se le hacia gracioso la actitud de la chica.

-SAKU: Ah... a-ah...Yo..mmn- no podía encontrar en su cabeza las palabras que pudieran aplacar su terrible vergüenza y es que no entendía como el joven podía actuar tan natural, como si nada, mostrándose... así, frente a ella.

-SASU: No deberías sentirte apenada sakura. Después de todo esto es algo normal- dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la cama con ella.- Es mas, ya que tu me estas viendo, lo justo es que yo te vea también, ¿no crees?- comento con su media sonrisa y con su voz ligeramente mas ronca.

Sakura se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de su patrón, y pudo sentir como su corazón se paraba un salto para luego latir alocadamente al verlo sentarse en la cama y comenzar a tomar las sabanas que la cubrían para apártalas lentamente.

-SAKU: J..jo..jo..ven- tartamudeo atolondrada, pero sasuke simplemente siguió bajando las telas para al tener libre su cuello acercarse y plantarle un estremecedor beso en aquella sensible zona- Es.. espereeh! ...- suspiro agitadamente.

-SASU: ¿Que quieres que espere, sakura?- murmuro entre besos cada vez mas profundos e intensos. Amaba el aroma que desprendía la piel de esa mujer.

Sasuke siguió repartiendo besos por todo el níveo cuello de la oji-verde para oírla suspirar cada vez mas y con mayor intensidad.

-SASU: Necesito sentirte de nuevo, sakura- le murmuro en el oído con su voz totalmente ronca debido a la excitación.

-SAKU: ¡ AH ! joven... sasuke...- suspiro extasiada de todas las sensaciones que los besos y caricias que el pelinegro le daba a su cuerpo. Todo esto era tan desconocido para sakura que no sabia realmente que hacer o decir.

-SASU: Tu también lo quieres sakura. Lo siento en tu piel- dijo seductoramente mientras se colocaba sobre la chica y bajaba poco a poco sus besos para llegar al inicio de sus pechos, donde sin dudarlo tomo entre sus labios uno de esos bellos montes, y comenzó a succionar con gran intensidad logrando sacarle un fuerte gemido a la chica.

-SAKU: ¡ AHHH!- gimió audiblemente sin poder evitarlo- S..ss..si. Si quiero joven- suspiro débilmente victima de aquel irremediable placer que el joven Uchiha le estaba regalando.

-SASU: Bien... no sabes cuanto te necesito...- le mascullo concentrado en su tarea de besar, succionar y morder ( muy levente ) los pechos de la pelirosa. Luego de haber terminado con uno paso al otro de inmediato.

Una vez término de degustar aquellas exquisitas y cálidas cimas unió sus labios con los de la oji-jade en un ardoroso beso que les quito a ambos hasta el aliento. Mientras se concentraban en el beso, poco a poco el azabache se posiciono entre las piernas de la muchacha. De manera lenta la hizo rodearlo con sus esbeltas piernas, ella de forma inconsciente afianzo el agarre al rededor de sus caderas mientras seguían degustando los labios del otro; suavemente, con suma delicadeza el oji-negro se fue introduciendo en el interior de la chica lo que logro hacer que sakura rompiera el beso levemente para dejar salir de forma temblorosa un pequeño gemido de placer y sorpresa, ya que estaba tan centrada en los ricos labios de su patrón, que no se daba cuenta realmente de lo que el hacia "allí abajo".

Sakura apretó mas el agarre en el peli-negro al sentirlo entrar por completo en ella. Le paso los brazos por el cuello abrazándolo fervientemente; no podía negar que aun se le hacia rara aquella sensación de estar físicamente unida a su patrón. No era doloroso, mas bien sentía una pequeña molestia al principio pero conforme iba pasando los segundo, todo eso desaparecía y cuando él comenzaba con aquellos sutiles movimientos, todo su ser vibraba de placer al sentirlo deslizarse entre ella.

-SAKU: !Mmmn! - gimió suavemente al sentirlo acelerar un poco sus movimientos. Era como si su cuerpo fuera aumentando segundo a segundo de temperatura. Ella sentía tanta dicha de estar así con el, que se sentía también abrumada por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que el joven había despertado en su cuerpo.

-SASU: ¡ Grrrr!- gruño casi inaudible. Sentía que ya no podía controlarse, necesita acelerar el ritmo, ser tan sutil se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para él. Más sabia que debía hacer un esfuerzo, sakura aun no estaba lista para algo... mas intenso. Lo que menos quería era asustarla y que ese bello acontecimiento entre ellos se arruinara, no después de haber esperado tanto.

Solo aumento ligeramente sus embistes y pudo sentir como sakura se estremecía y se aferraba mas firme a él, abrazándolo con mas fuerza y el hizo mas presión en las piernas de la chica, las cuales el sujeta con sus manos. Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos mas, sasuke, conteniéndose pero aumentando poco a poco sus estocadas; sakura, suspirando y gimiendo débilmente entre sus brazos, apretándolo según avanzaban los movimientos del pelinegro, sintiendo como si algo en su vientre fuera a explotar de repente en cualquier momento. Luego de unos embistes mas lo pudo sentir, como algo en su interior estallaba; clavando las uñas en la nívea espalda del Uchiha, la oji-jade se dejo ir sin poder resistir mas.

-SAKU: ¡ AHHH! ¡Joven sasuke! -grito finalmente sin poder evitarlo.

Sasuke pudo sentir cuando sakura llego al final. Él también estaba cerca, de hecho, luego de tres profundos empujones mas, su liberación también llego y nuevamente en lo ultimo que pensó fue en apartarse, por lo que, sin contenerse absolutamente nada se derramo nuevamente en el interior de la chica que lo había hecho conocer el cielo como nunca nadie, antes, lo había hecho. Marcándola nuevamente con su esencia sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría ocasionar.

-SASU: ¡AH... ah...ah!...Mía, toda MIA!- exclamo entre jadeos bajos que ella apenas y si pudo escuchar.

-SAKU: ¡ AA-AH... j- joven... ahh !- jadeo también tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento. Sentía que todo dentro de ella vibraba. La declaración de su patrón la hizo sentirse extraña, por un lado emocionada y por otro... quizá nerviosa? ya que se daba cuenta que su joven patrón era un poco posesivo y a veces a niveles exagerados.

Sin embargo, en esos momento no pensaría en nada, nada mas que ella y el joven sasuke, nada podía ser mas relevante que ellos, al menos por unas horas mas... Sí, solo por unas cuantas horas mas, nada ocuparía su mente.

El Uchiha se dejo caer aun lado de la oji-verde, soltando así un profundo suspiro. Aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, al igual que ella pero, no pudo evitar dejar un ligero beso en los entre abiertos y jadeantes labios de la muchacha, fue un beso muy sutil y efímero que ella correspondió débilmente. Luego de unos segundos ya estaban recuperando la compostura, pudo sentir como sakura lo abrazaba tímidamente, recostando su cabeza en el cálido pecho del joven, cosa que realmente fascino al oji-negro. De alguna manera se sentía mas unido a la pelirosa, mas compenetrado con ella.

-SAKU: Joven sasuke?... - susurro en aquel cálido pecho, con una radiante sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-SASU: ¿Hmmn?... ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto con sus voz aun ronca por los recientes acontecimientos, mientras con su brazo derecho estrechaba el cuerpo de la oji-jade y sobaba ligeramente su espalda.

-SAKU: ...¡ Gracias !- concluyo dejando salir un profundo suspiro de felicidad. No creía ser mas dichosa.

-SASU: ¿Por que me agradeces, sakura? - cuestiono curioso por las palabras de la chica.

-SAKU: Por todo, por ser tan bueno con migo, por ser tierno y no forzarme a nada que yo no quisiera. Yo... me siento muy feliz- finalizo con la voz un poco conmovida ya que sentía que no era suficiente con solo agradecer con palabras. Todo le parecía ser un sueño. El mas bello y maravilloso, que nunca desde niña, a tenido.- Y también... perdone si lo decepcione- susurro apenas de forma audible pero el azabache la oyó.

-SASU: ¿Como que si me decepcionaste?- pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- ¿ Por que dices eso, sakura?

-SAKU: B-bu-bueno yo... yo no... - tartamudeo siendo incapaz de continuar. No, no tenia el valor de decirle al joven que ella ni siquiera era digna de el. No podría soportar ver la cara de asco que pondría el joven sasuke si le dijera, que ella ya no era virgen al estar con él (ignorante que el moreno ya conocía su secreto).

Por lo que, sasuke, no queriendo permitir que nada opacara aquellos momentos, simplemente tomo delicadamente el mentón de la pelirosa y le planto otro de sus besos inhibidores de pensamientos; a los pocos segundos se separo de su beso y acaricio suavemente la sonrosada mejilla de la muchacha que lo miraba totalmente embelesada y con sus bellos orbes mas resplandecientes que nunca.

-SASU: Nada me ha decepcionado- le rectifico tranquilo y delicadamente- Al contrario me has hecho sentir como nunca en la vida lo e hecho.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír alegremente mientras se acurrucaba más profundamente en el pecho de su patrón. Ahora mismo nada más le importaba, que estar así, con él, protegida entre sus fuertes brazos y cálido pecho. Por los momentos disfrutaría de aquellos hermosos acontecimientos que surcaban su vida. Solo deseaba que nada ni nadie le arrebatara también aquel trocito de felicidad que inundaba sus vidas.

... ... ... ...

-SAKU: J-joven esto es... muy vergonzoso- murmuro la pelirosa con las mejillas arreboladas al estar entre los brazos del pelinegro, ambos montados en el caballo, Altái.

-SASU: Sigo encontrando tu pena un hecho muy gracioso, sakura- se burlo el chico, hablándole suavemente en el oído de la oji-jade al tenerlo a su alcance por su posición- ¿Como puedes sentirte avergonzada después de lo que hicimos esta noche- su voz era totalmente ronca y seductora, provocando un escalofrió en la piel de la muchacha.

Luego de haber descansado unos minutos después de su, encuentro de esa cálida mañana, ambos se habían vestido, aunque por separado. Sakura aun sentía mucha pena por ver sus cuerpos al natural, aun no se acostumbraba. Al salir de la pequeña cabaña, la pelirosa encontró al azabache con Altái y luna, ambos caballos se veían contentos por estar recibiendo la atención de su amo, por lo que ella a paso lento se acerco a ellos sin la intención de interrumpir, aunque fue inevitable que al sentirla aproximarse ambas bestias desviaran su atención a su persona.

Sasuke de inmediato la detallo con sus profundos orbes negros; sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse, ahora notaba como la forma en que su patrón la miraba había cambiado. No lo podía afirmar pero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos, pues ahora estaban más compenetrados que nunca antes, más bien como nunca habían estado. Era algo fascinante y a la vez intrigante.

-SASU: Veo que ya estas lista- dijo tranquilamente para luego extender su mano en una muda invitación a que se acercara- Lo mejor es que volvamos pronto a la mansión.

-SAKU: Amn!... c-cl-claro- tartamudeo nerviosa tomando con lentitud la mano que él le ofrecía- Ah!...- grito sorprendida al el moreno jalarla hacia él con algo de fuerza.

El pelinegro no podía tener apartadas sus manos de la delicada chica de bellísimos ojos jade. Con solo verla y recordar sus momentos de intimidad lo hacia desearla una y otra vez, pero por el momento no podía hacer mas que deleitarse con el exquisito sabor de sus labios los cuales había tomado por sorpresa en un ardoroso y apasionado beso, que les quito el aliento a los dos jóvenes. Cuando hubo que terminarlo por la falta de oxigeno se quedo contemplando los resplandecientes ojos de la muchacha por un largo momento; definitivamente algo había cambiado en ambos sus miradas eran diferentes solo que ninguno de los dos podían hallar un nombre que darle, tal vez aun no se sentían listos para dar un nombre a lo que acontecía entre ellos.

-SASU: Andando-susurro en los labios semi-abiertos de la pelirosa.

-SAKU: Hjum- asintió ausente, aturdida por aquel beso.

El oji-negro había insistido en usar solo a Altái para llevarlos a ambos, y, aunque sakura trato de convencerlo que no era necesario, pues ella bien podía irse en luna el Uchiha no dio su brazo a torcer y prácticamente la obligo a subirse con el, lo que los hizo llegar a este momento. Ya se encontraban en las cercanías de la mansión Uchiha, de hecho ya hasta la podían divisar por lo que la vergüenza de la pelirosa aumento, mas aun pensando que alguien de la casa los podría ver, aunque aun era muy temprano. Pero le aterraba que fuera el mismo señor Fugaku quien los viera y entonces todo se volvería más complicado de lo que ya podría ser.

Por suerte cruzaron al establo sin ninguna complicación desensillaron del caballo y metieron a ambos ( altai y luna ) a sus respectivos compartimentos. Luego se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, el azabache abrió la puerta; al parecer el también estaba esperando el no encontrarse con su padre ya que pudo escuchar el leve suspiro aliviado que este emitió al entrar y no ver a nadie al rededor del recibidor.

-SASU: Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a cambiarnos- comenzó volteando para ver la cara de la chica- Una vez que hayas desayunado ve a mi despacho sakura, voy a necesitar que me ayudes con unas cosas hoy ¿ esta bien ?- pregunto regalándole una gentil sonrisa

-SAKU: S-sí... si por supuesto joven- ciertamente para la muchacha aun se le hacia difícil actuar con tanta normalidad como su patrón, quizá era porque para el, aquello que paso entre ellos no... Mmmn no!, no podía pensar así. Quizá esa era solo su forma de lidiar con eso, después de todo el era hombre y ya Rema le había dicho hace mucho que para ellos esas cosas no eran tan extraordinarias ni fuera de lo común como lo era para ellas, las mujeres.

-SASU- Y también quiero que hablemos de algunas cosas importantes- comento con el semblante de repente muy serio y mas como solía mirarla siempre que se enojaba con ella, por lo que no pudo evitar estremecerse por eso.

-SAKU: Yo... yo también quisiera hablar de... algunas cosas- contesto aprensivamente intentando no sentirse tan intimidada por su profunda mirada.

-SASU: Bien hablaremos entonces- dijo para al poco rato tomar el mentón de la oji-verde entre sus dedos para elevarlo delicadamente y dejar en sus entreabierto labios un cálido roce de los suyos- Te veo dentro de un rato- ronroneo entre su delicada boca para así soltarla y verla dar media vuelta y a paso dubitativo ir hasta el pasillo de las sirvientas y entrar a su cuarto.

Sasuke suspiro largamente luego de verla desaparecer. Definitivamente este seria uno de los mejores días de su vida, junto la noche anterior, nada ni nadie podría echar a perder el magnifico humor que lo acompañaba, desde el momento que despertó, con el aroma de cerezas mas dulces y embriagantes, entre sus brazos impregnando cada poro de su piel. No, absolutamente nada lo podría cambiar...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Bueno tal parece que si había algo que podía hacerlo cambiar de humor, aunque más bien era "alguien". Ese alguien no era otro que cierto oji-perla que, se encontraba en el salón de su casa, como si nada de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos hace algún tiempo, hubiera acontecido. Definitivamente no podía creer el descaro del peli castaño, al atreverse a ir y además llevar entre sus manos aquel maldito ramo de rosas, que solo podía ser para cierta pelirosa.

-SASU: ¿Que haces aquí, Neji?- pregunto severo sin apartarle la mirada furiosa que le expresaba- Que no se supone que ya no somos amigos- cuestiono sarcástico, frunciendo mas su ceño.

-NEJI: Pues no recuerdo que prohibieras acércame a tu propiedad o al así, ¿no?- reto con el mismo tono frio y seco del moreno- Y en todo caso ya deberías saber porque estoy aquí o mas "por quien" estoy aquí- recalco haciendo énfasis en que estaba allí por sakura.

-SASU: Pues te prohíbo que vuelvas aquí por ella !- grito en un arrebato. No le gustaba para nada que neji lo estuviera retando tan descaradamente en su cara.

-NEJI: No eres quien, para prohibirme algo así, sasuke!- le reclamo de inmediato también en un arrebato- Si alguien debiera el prohibirme el verla, debería ser ella misma; quien no quisiera que siguiera siendo su amigo y entonces si me lo pidiera me alejaría pero no tú, UCHIHA!- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido y honestamente no se sintió nada bien, para ninguno.

-SASU: Soy mas de lo que puedes imaginar!- contraataco sin pesar realmente sus palabras y pudo ver la sorpresa y el desconcierto plasmarse en el rostro del joven Hyuga.

Neji realmente se quedo en blanco al oír las palabras del azabache. No quería hacerse ideas equivocadas pero, la forma en que dijo esas palabras dio a entender que entre ellos había... ¿una relación, quizás?... ¡No, eso era imposible! Él sabia la clase de personas que eran los Uchihas, tanto Fugaku como Sasuke sentían cierta aberración por las personas que no eran de su mismo circulo social, aunque sasuke en mucha menor medida que el patriarca uchiha pero... Era imposible, imposible!

El pelinegro vio al oji-perla apretar fuertemente los puños mientras parecía estar analizando detalladamente algo en su cabeza, pero verdaderamente no podía importarle menos, lo único que quería era que se fuera de una buenas vez, antes que apareciera la pelirosa y eso solo terminaría de destruir lo poco de su humor de esa mañana.

-NEJI: AH... Mira sasuke, no he venido a pelear contigo ni a faltarte el respeto en tu propia casa- exclamo tratando de tranquilarse y pensar en la verdadera razón de su visita- Yo solo quería asegurarme que sakura estuviera bien. No había podido venir antes porque tuve un inesperado viaje de negocios y me vi forzado a salir del pueblo por varias semanas...

Sasuke lo oía hablar pero lo cierto es que no estaba entendiendo que era lo que decía, ¿asegurarse que sakura estuviera bien? Y ¿ por que habría de estar mal? Pensaba para sus adentros el ojinegro.

-NEJI: ...en fin quería saber como había seguido, después de lo que paso en el pueblo con Ino- concluyo al fin el castaño pero siendo interrumpido por un sorprendido azabache.

-SASU: ¿¡QUE!?- exclamo totalmente sorprendido por lo oído- De que rayos estas hablando? Que paso con Ino- exigió saber frustrado por no entender que es lo que pasaba.

-NEJI: ... ¿Tu no lo sabes ? - murmuro suavemente al ver el estado de desconcierto del ojinegro.

-SASU: Saber que?! De que demonios hablas neji, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

El peli castaño lo contemplo por un momento, pensando si debía contarle, aunque pensó que quizás sakura le hablaría de su terrible confrontación con la pelirrubia, quizás ella simplemente no quiso causar molestias, después de todo, Ino solo estaba actuando movida por la pena que el rechazo de sasuke le había provocado.

-NEJI: Ah! - suspiro el peli castaño decidido a mejor contarle lo ocurrido- Hace unas semanas cuando iba por el pueblo, vi lo que creía era una clase de disturbio. Había varias personas que al parecer estaban viendo algo, una discusión por lo que entendí. Pero al acercarme me lleve la sorpresa que las protagonistas de ese disturbio eran sakura e ino...

-SASU: ¿Como...?- el pelinegro estaba perplejo al oír lo que le contaba el oji-perla.

-NEJI: Déjame continuar-le pidió al verlo con la intención de interrumpir- Sakura estaba muy mal, al igual que ino. Ambas estaban muy alteradas, Ino le reclamaba que era una mentirosa y traidora, que nunca debió confiar en ella; que se aprovecho de su confianza y que... al final... solo resulto ser igual a todas las demás- dijo frunciendo cada vez mas su ceño al recordar aquella escena- El rostro de sakura estaba tan consternado. Lleno de dolor y tristeza por las palabras de ino. Casi parecía que estuviera viviendo un horror, además, todas las personas comenzaron a señalarla de forma dura y cruel; incluso algunos la llamaron... puta y demás apelativos denigrantes.

Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Como es que había pasado eso, mas bien cuando había pasado aquello? Por que es que ella no le dijo nada?

-NEJI: Simplemente no pude seguir soportando que todos la acusaran de esa forma, por lo que intervine y la lleve a mi casa para que se tranquilizara-comento viendo detalladamente el rostro de desencajado del oji-negro.

-SASU: La llevaste a tu casa- murmuro aun ido en sus pensamientos pero no pudo evitar sentir surgir los celos en su interior.- ¿como que la llevaste a tu casa? - pregunto con molestia en su voz.

-NEJI: Donde mas podría llevarla!- grito al notar que sasuke juzgaba su actuar- No viste lo mal que ella estaba. La pobre no podía parar de llorar y lo único que podía hacer por ella era ofrecerle un sitio tranquilo y en paz donde pudiera tranquilizarse. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse la traje de vuelta a la mansión y ya no pude preguntarle como había seguido luego de lo que pasó.

" Entonces ese día, fue cuando yo... le reclame lo de mi padre! " - pensó en azabache al comprender porque parecía alterada ese día al llegar a la casa. Y la forma en que el la ataco, acusándola por estar con neji, y el asunto de su padre y ... ¡No, no podía creer que el hubiera sido tan cruel con ella. Y ella estuvo ahí, recibiendo todos sus reclamos y recriminaciones, aguantando todo lo que el le lanzo; cuando estaba tan mal por esa discusión con la pelirubia. Ahora entiende porque termino colapsando presa de toda la angustia y aflicción que le cayo encima aquel día. Pero como es que después no le dijo nada sobre ese encuentro con ino? Si tan solo el lo hubiera sabido...

-SASU: No... Tenia ni idea de que había pasado algo como eso-comento totalmente descolocado el azabache.

-NEJI: Si, puedo ver que no sabias nada-dijo al notar la cara de asombro del joven Uchiha.- Sabes, sasuke. Sakura realmente es una chica dulce, muy fuerte y valiente. Es alguien que vale mucho y debería estar al lado de quien realmente aprecie lo que vale, alguien que de verdad cuide de ella y la proteja- comento reflexivamente el oji-perla.

-SASU: ...Que tratas de decir Neji? -cuestiono con cautela comenzando a molestarse al intuir lo que el peli-café insinuaba (aunque aun no se sacaba de la cabeza lo ocurrido entre las dos chicas, sakura e ino)

-NEJI: Digo... que contigo ella solo sufrirá... porque aunque tu no quieras verlo... JAMAS podrás darle lo que realmente necesita- el ceño del ojinegro ya estaba fuertemente fruncido para este momento- PROTECCION! . Sobre todo cuando para ti, ella solo es juego más en tu vida.

-SASU: Ella no e...! - su protesta se vio truncada por la llegada de cierta pelirosa que se dio por aparecer en dicho momento.

-SAKU: Señor Neji ?! -exclamo la pelirosa sorprendida de ver al ojiperla, ya que tenia tiempo que no lo había visto por la mansión, de echo desde el día de su discusión con el joven sasuke.

-NEJI: Hola sakura-saludo cambiando al instante el semblante de su cara al verla nuevamente- ¿ como has estado? -pregunto acercándose a ella.

-SAKU: Bien y usted, como esta? - pregunto de vuelta no notando la tensión que había en el ambiente al entrar a la sala y lo tenso que se puso el cuerpo del Uchiha al ver la cercanía con el joven Hyuga.

-NEJI: Muy bien. Lamento no haber venido antes, tuve algunos negocios que atender- se disculpo al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la pelirosa.

-SAKU: N-no... no se preocupe, no tiene porque disculparse- murmuro nerviosa, desasiéndose rápidamente del agarre del ojiperla pues notaba la mirada fulminante del joven sasuke en ellos.

-NEJI: Quería saber como seguías después de lo que paso ese día- susurro bajo, solo para ellos. El Hyuga no paso por alto el claro rechazo de la joven a su contacto y el como miraba por el rabillo del ojo, con nervios; al azabache que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-SAKU: B-bi..Bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi señor Neji-tartamudeo nerviosa por el escrutinio de su patrón. Realmente no le gustaba la tención que había en el ambiente al estar entre los dos hombres.

-NEJI: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento sakura. Cuando me necesites ahí estaré-declaro muy seguro y hasta con algo altanería para provocar al pelinegro; dando un leve apretón al brazo de la chica, como muestra de apoyo.

Sakura no hizo más que mirarlo a los ojos. Realmente no podía negar que el señor Neji era un hombre muy guapo además de ser una persona muy buena y se sentía alagada de contar con su amistad pero a la hora de fijarse en su mirada se daba cuenta que los únicos ojos en los de verdad de se perdía era en los profundos orbes oscuros del joven sasuke.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos. Le hervía la sangre el solo ver como Neji trataba de acercarse cada vez mas a la pelirosa, también notaba que ella sutilmente se alejaba de el y parecía cada vez mas nerviosa pero era normal. El aura que desprendía el azabache era de temer. Nunca pensó llegar a sentir tanto malestar por la sola presencia de quien siempre fue un buen amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-NEJI: Estas ocupada ahora, sakura ? -pregunto el ojiperla de repente- Quisiera poder hablar contigo de algo importante... A solas - aclaro viendo apreciativamente al pelinegro.

-SAKU: Ah!... p-pues ... en realidad...-la pelirosa no sabia que decir por lo que no hizo mas que mirar al azabache. Algo le decía que lo mejor era rechazar esa platica con el peli castaño ya que sabia perfectamente le causaría problemas con el moreno pero no quería ser descortés con el señor Neji.

El Uchiha estaba que no podía mas de los celos. ¿¡ Que diablos quería Neji hablar con sakura?! Y a solas ! Sabia que lo hacia para molestarlo pero no le daría el gusto de verlo frustrado por su presencia, así que mirando duramente y con el ceño fruncido a la oji jade le dijo.

-SASU: Has lo que quieras sakura.- dijo molesto- Pero te recuerdo que el que trabajes para mi no significa que puedas andar perdiendo el tiempo por andar atendiendo "visitas"- comento remarcando con ironía, para luego dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a su despacho no sin antes decir- Por cierto Neji... Ya no eres bienvenido en mi casa.-zanjó rotundo entrando a su despacho, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

La ojijade esta totalmente sorprendida, no daba crédito a las palabras del joven Uchiha. Sin lugar a duda estaba molesto aunque aun no comprendía muy bien por que? Y lo que le dijo al señor Neji? . No sabia por que ? Pero algo le decía que la responsable de toda esa situación que involucraba a ambos hombres era ella. Y eso era algo que la ponía triste porque por su culpa dos grandes amigos como lo eran el joven sasuke y el señor neji se habían disgustado.

-NEJI: No es tu culpa-susurro de pronto el oji perla al verla triste y suponiendo lo que pensaba

-SAKU:¿ Que ? -pregunto desconcertada por lo dicho. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta que el señor Neji sabia, o quizás suponía lo que realmente pasaba entre ella y el moreno Uchiha; y eso le dio aun mas pena.

-NEJI: Fui yo quien causo la molestia de sasuke. El solo se desquito contigo- la consoló sutilmente- Es una mala costumbre que siempre a tenido- comento sonriendo levemente para darle ánimos.

Sakura se quedo pensando. Quizá el señor Neji tenia razón y el joven sasuke solo se sentía muy enojado por algún problema de sus negocios y ya que a él no parece gustarle que este cerca del señor Neji solo desquito su rabia con ella al decirle aquello, pero no es que pensara que a ella le gusta perder el tiempo. Por lo que pensando en eso se animo un poco. En cuanto se desocupara con el señor Neji, iría de inmediato con su patrón y se disculparía con el.

-SAKU: Que necesitaba hablar con migo?- pregunto ya mas tranquila y serena.

-NEJI: Sakura... yo... yo quiero- el peli castaño estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirosa. Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que no se dio cuenta que estaba maltratando el ramo de rosas que había traído para ella.- Ah ! Lo había olvidado, traje esto para ti- dijo al extenderle el ramo de flores ya bastante desarreglado.

Sakura lo tomo apenada, realmente era un lindo detalle que el señor siempre le regalara flores, aunque no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por lo mismo.

-SAKU: Gracias... son muy lindas- agradeció sutilmente.

-NEJI: B-bueno lo que quería decirte es que... ah...yo... siento que... ahh!..- definitivamente no le salían las palabras adecuadas y nada ayudaba que la joven lo mirara con aquellos bellos y grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y consternación.

sakura por su parte no podía apartar la mirada del ojiperla. Realmente nunca lo había visto actuar así, tan nervioso y balbuceando tantas cosas que de verdad, no lograba comprender que es lo que trataba de decirle. Además aunque se había apaciguado un poco con lo del asunto del comportamiento del joven sasuke; lo cierto es que aun le seguía preocupando y ahora lo que mas deseaba era poder reunirse con el para saber porque estaba de mal humor además de porque le había hablado de ese modo tan duro hace unos momentos.

-NEJI: Sakura !...- dijo al fin decido y con convicción- Lo que deseo decirte es que en verdad tu me gus...

-SAKU: Señor Neji lo siento mucho!- lo interrumpió sin poder soportar mas el no ir de inmediato con el Uchiha.- Pero no quiero molestar mas al joven sasuke. El tiene razón, ahora trabajo para el y mas temprano dijo que me necesitaba así que debo ir con el.- culmino haciendo una leve reverencia en son de disculpa.- De verdad no quiero que se enoje con migo por no cumplir con mi deber- comento con aflicción sin notar la mirada analítica que el Hyuga tenia puesta sobre ella al escuchar sus palabras.

-NEJI: De verdad te importa tanto lo que el pueda pensar de ti, sakura- comento con una doble intención de la que la ojijade no se percato.

-SAKU: Me importa mucho. No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a estar mal entre nosotros no lo soportaría...ahora menos que nunca podría soportar que fuera indiferente conmigo- termino susurrando para si misma al final, sin embargo no fue lo suficiente bajo para que el peli castaño no la oyera.

-NEJI: ... Comprendo. Lo entiendo completamente- suspiro con resignación.

Pues si que lo comprendió. Comprendió que aunque ahora le confesara sus sentimientos a la joven, ya era demasiado tarde para el. Ahora el corazón de la muchacha ya era ocupado por alguien mas, alguien quien definitivamente no le convenía en lo absoluto pero podía ver con claridad que lo que ella sentía por aquel arrogante pretencioso, era mucho mas grande de lo que se pudiera imaginar. Lo podía saber porque la pureza de la mirada de sakura se lo mostraba claramente.

Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del que fuera, hasta hace poco, su mejor amigo y eso era algo contra lo que él no podía luchar. Tenia la batalla perdida ante los sentimientos de la pelirosa, así que era mejor evitarse a si mismo una humillación al no ser correspondido y evitarle a ella la angustia que seguro le produciría el no ser capas responder a sus intenciones.

-NEJI: Debo irme sakura- comenzó sacándola del pequeño ensimismamiento que le había provocado pensar en toda la situación.- Quizá no pueda venir tan seguido ahora- dijo al recordar que para el azabache ya no era bienvenido- Pero estaré si necesitas cualquier cosa. Seguramente nos veremos por el pueblo cuando tengas tus días libres.- comento con una leve sonrisa que no le llegaba al rostro.

-SAKU: Señor neji- hablo preocupada al ver la expresión decaída del ojiperla. No entendía porque todo eso le sonaba como a una despedida.

-NEJI: Descuida- comento decaído al momento de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida con la pelirosa siguiendo lentamente sus pasos.

Antes de tomar la manilla de la puerta y abrir, se giro levemente hacia la chica para decir.

-NEJI: Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar con migo y si me necesitas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte... después de todo... somos amigos - concluyo con melancolía, regalándole una mirada cargada de pena y resignación, que dejo aun mas desconcertada a la ojijade, de lo que ya estaba.

-SAKU: Ahm... Ha-hasta luego señor- lo despidió confundida por el modo en que despedía de ella, casi sentía como si fuera un adiós definitivo pero a la vez uno común y corriente. Quizás se debía a que como estaba aparentemente peleado con el joven no lo vería por la mansión como antes. Solo esperaba que todas las cosas se solucionaran entre ellos, no le gustaba verlos disgustados entre si y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ella tenia que ver con ese conflicto entre ambos hombres, pero ya no se quería mortificar mas, no quería agregar mas angustia al peso que cargaba en su corazón, por tantas cosas que le pasaban desde que comenzó a albergar esos fuertes sentimientos por su patrón, no creía ser capaz de soportar algo mas.

Una vez el señor Neji se hubo marchado ella se quedo parada en medio de la sala sin saber muy bien que hacer o adonde ir, sabia que debía reunirse con el joven sasuke pero, no estaba segura de que él quisiera verla ahora o de siquiera que le agrade su compañía, no se sentía muy segura que digamos.

Estaba contemplando el ramo de rosas que cargaba en sus manos cuando oyó los pasos de alguien venir desde la cocina, y luego los mismos se detenían a unos pasos de ella por lo que se volteo enseguida para tomarse con el rostro molesto de cierta peli castaña que la miraba con la mayor rabia que hubiera visto antes.

-TEN TEN: Eres una estúpida- le dijo despectiva mirándola con mucho enojo- No se que es lo que todos te ven. No eres la gran cosa y aun así... - callo presa de la rabia.

-Saku: Tenten...- susurro sorprendida, sin entender porque de repente, la estaba insultando sin ningún motivo- Que es lo que...

-TEN TEN: Tienes la fortuna de tener la atención de un hombre como el señor Neji y aun así eres incapaz de entender sus sentimientos!- reclamo furiosa con la pelirosa.

-SAKU: Los sentimientos, del señor Neji?!- pregunto sin comprender de que le estaba hablando la ojicafe, además de no entender por que de la nada parecía tan furiosa con ella.

Tenten lo había visto y oído todo; estaba en la cocina escuchando el pequeño altercando entre los dos hombres. Oyó como el señor Sasuke le reclama por aquella chiquilla y como el señor Neji también hablaba de ella. Cuando esta llego y se quedo a "solas" con el ojiperla. Como el serio e imperturbable Hyuga, balbuceaba lleno de nerviosismo.

Ella supo que en ese pequeño momento él se le pretendía declarar a sakura, lo supo y temió, tubo tanto miedo porque de verdad pensó que lo perdería para siempre; aunque nunca lo hubiera tenido para ella en primer lugar. Pero pensar que le profesara sus sentimientos a otra sinceramente le rompería el corazón.

Tenten no era como las otras sirvientas. Es cierto que se solía insinuar al joven señor de la mansión Uchiha y que si el le hiciera caso y la quisiera para pasar un rato en su cama, pues ella no lo rechazaría pero, lo cierto es que desde que trabajaba para la familia Uchiha siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorada del segundo mejor amigo del señor sasuke. Desde que vio por primera vez al señor Neji su corazón paso a ser solo de él pero el nunca llego a hacerle ningún caso. Quizás karin y tayuya tuvieran razón, y fuere una mujer muy insípida para los hombres, después de todo si ni su mismo padre la quiso, cambiándola por unas cuantas botellas de licor cuando era niña; por que otro hombre la querría de verdad si no fuera solamente para divertirse con ella como la mayoría de los hombres hacian con los mujeres en esos tiempos?!.

-TEN TEN: ahh.! ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo!- suspiro molesta para pasar de largo hacia los cuartos del servicio- No sabes cuanto te envidio y cuanto odio envidiarte a ti también- lamentó, reflejando en sus ojos una profunda y amarga tristeza- Incluso hasta tú lograste hacer algo que yo nunca he podido- finalizo con amargura y la pelirosa pudo notar como una lagrima comenzaba a deslizarse por la mejilla de la ojicafe antes de que esta se marchara definitivamente.

Sakura esta de verdad estaba muy confundida, no sabia bien que había pasado, pero en definitiva el sufrimiento de tenten estaba relacionado con el echo que el señor Neji fuera su amigo y se preocupara tanto por ella, lo que solo podía significar que quizás ¿tenten estuviera también enamorada, pero del señor Neji?

... ... ... ... ... ...

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. Siento que quizás va avanzando muy lenta la historia lo cierto es que ya tengo muy claros los puntos mas relevantes de lo que pudieron ser los acontecimientos en la historia de la autora original; obviamente no son exactos como seguramente la autora los habría desarrollado pero mis ideas estas claras. Sin embargo no cuento con mucho tiempo libre que se diga así que no puedo tener una fecha para la próxima actualización solo hare lo que pueda para no demorar tanto créanme yo también odio eso de los fics que sigo pero ahora de verdad entiendo a los escritores que no pueden actualizar en lo prometido, es complicado. Pero bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima. Ojala me dejen sus opiniones de que les esta pareciendo la historia y perdón por los seguramente desastrosos horrores ortográficos no he podido revisar adecuadamente el capitulo pero quería subirlo una vez que lo termine Gracias a quienes leen y siguen este fic 😘**_


End file.
